


Leben und Werk des Hohen Königs Gil-galad

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Grey Havens, Lindon (Tolkien), Middle Earth, Second Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ereinion Gil-galad war unbestreitbar ein großartiger Elb und König. Er war sehr vieles, doch das meiste davon ist der Allgemeinheit nicht bekannt und nicht bewusst. Ich als sein Berater, Herold und doch vor allem bester Freund sehe mich in der Pflicht, nach seinem tragischen und bedauernswerten Tod diesen Elb der Welt näher zu bringen, auf das er niemals in Vergessenheit gerät. Dies darf nicht geschehen!





	1. Einleitung

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text hat als einer von zwei ein schönes Cover bekommen. Da es kein Quer- sondern Hochformat hat, packe ich es hier in die Vorbemerkung. Das Cover stammt von der talentierten Ringelotta, deren Kunst man [hier auf ihrer Facebook-Seite](https://www.facebook.com/ringelotta/) bewundern kann. 

Ereinion Gil-galad war unbestreitbar ein großartiger Elb und König in der Abstammung vieler faszinierender und herausragender Persönlichkeiten in der Geschichte dieser Lande. Er war es, der die Noldor aus dem Untergang Beleriands, aus Not und Leid und in eine neue Heimat führte. Er war es, der den Noldor neuen Ruhm und Glanz brachte. Er war es, der uns alle im Letzten Bund gegen Sauron führte.

Und er war es, der zwei Halbelben vor dem Tod durch Hunger und Krankheit errettete durch nichts weiter dazu verpflichtet als Herzensgüte und Erbarmen. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben.

Gil-galad war sehr vieles, doch das meiste davon ist der Allgemeinheit nicht bekannt und nicht bewusst. Man sieht ihn als den letzten Hohen König, als Heerführer und großartigen Strategen und Denker. Aber den Elb, der dahinter steht, kennen nur sehr wenige. Ich als sein Berater, Herold und doch vor allem bester Freund sehe mich in der Pflicht, nach seinem tragischen und bedauernswerten Tod diesen Elb der Welt näher zu bringen, auf das er niemals in Vergessenheit gerät. Dies darf nicht geschehen!

Gil-galad war verrückt, zweifelsohne. Natürlich ist das in einer positiven Weise zu sehen. Dieser Elb hatte nun einmal hin und wieder äußerst seltsame Ideen und Anwandlungen. Eine seiner verrücktesten Ideen war freilich, mich zu seinem Herold zu ernennen und in die offene Feldschlacht um Eregion zu schicken. Ich, der ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei Erfahrung im Führen von Heeren hatte! Geschweige denn im Führen von Schlachten mannigfaltigster Art. Als ich ihm genau das vorgehalten hatte, meinte er darauf nur, jeder müsse doch irgendwo einmal anfangen. Nur: Normalerweise fängt man klein an.

Seine Macken waren unbestreitbar ebenfalls genauso seltsam. Warum auch immer bestand Gil-galad darauf, mir und meinem Bruder zu jedem unserer Geburtstage eine gigantische Torte schicken zu müssen. Als Elros – oder Tar-Minyatur, wie ihn nun alle nennen – nach Númenor zog, brachte es Gil-galad sogar fertig, die Torten verschiffen zu lassen. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass ich seit dem vierhundertzweiundvierzigsten Jahr des Zweiten Zeitalters meine Geburtstage nicht ausstehen kann! Ich habe ihn mehr als einmal als wahnsinnig bezeichnet. Zu Recht, will hier angemerkt sein. Ihn selbst hat das allerdings nie gestört, er hat mir im Gegenteil sogar Recht gegeben.

Ja, Gil-galad und seine Macken. Er hatte wirklich eigenwillige, auf viele von ihnen werde ich später noch eingehen. Viele sahen in ihm tatsächlich nur den würdevollen, unnahbaren König, denn so gab er sich schließlich auch in der Öffentlichkeit, wie es sich für jemanden von seinem Rang und Namen geziemte. Doch wenn wir einmal unter uns waren, über irgendwelche Albernheiten redeten oder gemeinsam musizierten, dann war er einfach nur Galad, ein Elb wie jeder andere auch. Nur eine Handvoll Leute kannte diese Seite an ihm, ich gehörte zu diesen.

Gil-galad sprach mir gegenüber oft davon, welch eine Last seine Krone für ihn sei. Ja, eine Last, und es ist wohl verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, unter welchen Umständen er seine Krone erhielt. Zwar weiß ich nicht, wie es ist, den leiblichen Vater in einer Schlacht fern der Heimat zu verlieren, doch weiß ich, wie es ist, die Ziehväter an Kummer, Leid und, ja, auch Wahn zu verlieren, und so verstand ich Gil-galad durchaus sehr gut, als er von seiner Bürde sprach.

Mir erscheint es nicht nur als ein Freundschaftsdienst, den König für die Nachwelt so zu verewigen, wie ich ihn kennenlernen durfte, wie ich alle Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit kannte, sondern vielmehr auch ein Dienst an der Allgemeinheit insgesamt. Es ist mir eine Pflicht, für jeden festzuhalten, wer dieser Elb war, den alle nur als ihren König kennen.

Gil-galad war ein großartiger Elb. Er wird vollkommen zu Recht lobgepriesen, doch erscheint mir das alles noch immer nicht angemessen. Gil-galad war ein wundervoller Freund, der beste, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Dies soll seine Geschichte sein, und ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihm gerecht werden kann.


	2. Mereth Aderthad und was daraus erwuchs

Alles begann wohl mit Mereth Aderthad, _asaren nilmeo_ *, im Frühling des zwanzigsten Jahres der Sonne, und daher erachte ich es als sinnvoll, auch mit diesem Fest mit der Erzählung zu beginnen.

Mereth Aderthad wurde vom Hause Fingolfin an den Eithel Ivrin ausgetragen, um sich mit dem Hause Feanor wieder zu versöhnen. Doch es kamen nur dessen beide ältesten Vertreter, Maedhros und Maglor mit ihrem Gefolge. Nebst diesen kamen noch viele Grünelben aus Ossiriand und Círdans Leute, von den Doriathrim erschienen jedoch nur Mablung und Beleg. Wie meine Ziehväter (die mein Bruder und ich immer „Onkel“ nannten, eine Bezeichnung, die noch aus Kindertagen haften geblieben war) mir berichteten, war es ein äußerst angenehmes Fest, obgleich natürlich kaum einer erschienen war, von dem es wünschenswert gewesen wäre.

Zumindest hatte man mit dem Fest teilweise Erfolg gehabt. Onkel Maedhros sprach noch einmal offen seinen Dank für seine Rettung durch Fingon aus und bestätigte erneut Fingolfin öffentlich in seinem Amt als Hoher König. Maglor tat es ihm nach und überreichte den Gastgebern einige Präsente, zumeist in Form von Liedern, die er komponiert hatte.1 Freilich wurde auf diesem mehrere Tage dauernden Fest auch die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Beziehungen zwischen Noldor und Sindar zu knüpfen.

Natürlich war Mereth Aderthad vor allem eine Politveranstaltung. Es wäre wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, kam doch an Eithel Ivrin die politische Elite der damaligen Zeit zusammen, Vertreter der meisten Fraktionen. In einer zwanglosen Atmosphäre auf neutralem Boden war es leichter, Kontakte zwischen Parteien zu knüpfen, die sich vorher nicht gerade Freund gewesen waren. Onkel Maedhros war nicht nur auf dem Gebiet der Strategie ein Genius sondern auch auf dem der Politik; er war als ältester Sohn der ursprünglichen Erblinie geboren worden. So sah er beispielsweise die Gelegenheit als äußerst günstig, Kontakte zu den Sindar zu knüpfen, denn auf dem Fest wurde überwiegend Sindarin gesprochen, da die Noldor diese Sprache schneller lernten als die Sindar das Quenya. Diese Gespräche und Versprechungen den Lindar von Ossiriand gegenüber waren es später, die ihm und seinen Brüdern nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad und dem Fall des damals noch Himring genannten Festungsberges das Asyl auf dem Amon Ereb ermöglichten.

Die Stimmung auf Mereth Aderthad war gut und von Hoffnung bestimmt. Nach der Dagor Aglareb und der nun begonnenen Belagerung Angbands sprach man schon sehr bald von einem schnell erfolgenden Sieg über Morgoth. Die Feanorer träumten von der Rückeroberung der _silmarilli_. Man sprach von großartigen Königreichen voll Pracht, Glanz und Glorie. Man würde sie für alle Zeiten in Ehren halten, dachte man. Natürlich war das alles viel zu verfrüht, doch das ist etwas für ein späteres Kapitel.

Nicht nur zwischen Noldor und Sindar wurden Gespräche geführt, sondern auch unter den Häusern der Noldor an sich. Wie oben erwähnt, wurden Freundschaften wieder hergestellt und gefestigt, der gute Wille zur Zusammenarbeit nicht nur aus Freundschaft heraus wurde immer wieder betont. Eide wurden gesprochen, Freundschaft und Bündnis immer aufrecht zu erhalten, denn damals wagten die Feanorer noch solche Eide, ihr eigener verfluchter Eid hatte ihnen noch nicht das Leid späterer Tage gebracht; in unserer Kindheit hüteten sich unsere Onkel um jeden Preis, auch nur das kleinste Versprechen zu geben oder auch zu verlangen.

Doch das Entscheidende für unsere Geschichte ist der kleine Fakt, dass Fingon auf Mereth Aderthad eine Elbin namens Ellot traf. Später, als sich die Noldor Namen sindarischer Form gaben, nannte sie sich Elloth, und so wollen wir sie nun auch weiterhin nennen.

Elloth war eine der Elbinnen aus Onkel Maedhros‘ Gefolge, ein interessanter Umstand, wie ich finde. Väterlicherseits entstammte sie einem alten und hoch angesehenen Rittersgeschlecht, das schon seit der Großen Wanderung der Eldar vom See Cuiviénen dem Hause Finwe folgte. Als Feanors Söhne nach und nach erwachsen wurden, wurde Finwes Schildwache (die bis zur Rebellion freilich nur Zierde und Statuskennzeichen war) in kleinere Einheiten aufgeteilt und an die Sieben gegeben. Elloths Vater war der Hauptmann von Maedhros‘ Rittern.

Mütterlicherseits brachte Elloth noch sehr junges adeliges Blut mit sich. Ihre Großmutter war eine Kunsthandwerkerin bürgerlicher Abstammung, die Valinor nie verlassen hatte; sie war sehr traditionalistisch, wurde mir gesagt. Irgendwie musste sie es geschafft haben, eines Tages die Aufmerksamkeit eines Barons auf sich zu lenken, nur wenig später hatten sie geheiratet und einen Sohn sowie zwei Töchter. Die jüngste von ihnen verliebte sich in jenen Elb, der später Elloths Vater werden würde. Es war die klassische Liebesgeschichte einer jungen Frau, die „ihren“ Helden auf einem weißen Ross daher reiten sah und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebte. Es soll wirklich so gewesen sein (irgendworin müssen Gil-galads Macken ja begründet sein …).

Elloth war das einzige Kind dieser Verbindung und somit Erbin des Titels einer Baronin. Dass sie später Königinmutter werden sollte, ahnte natürlich niemand. Fingon jedenfalls stach sie in ihrem ausladenden Ballkleid sofort ins Auge. Onkel Maedhros wurde nie müde, erheitert zu erzählen, wie Fingon mitten im Gespräch mit ihm plötzlich wie gebannt jene etwas kleine aber doch auf ihre Art herausragende Elbin ins Auge fasste. Ihm soll sogar der Weinpokal aus der Hand gefallen sein …

Noch erheiternder war es aber für meinen Onkel, als Fingon näher zu ihm rückte und ihm zuflüsterte, ob er denn wisse, wer diese Elbin sei, die ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehte. Fingon musste von Anfang an sehr angetan gewesen sein von Elloth, da er allzu offensichtlich verlegen wurde, obgleich er ja ein doch so tapferer Elb gewesen war. Maedhros, schon immer mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt für seine Mitelben gesegnet, hatte ihn daraufhin kurzerhand genommen und ihn Elloth vorgestellt. Diese hatte sich tatsächlich vorher von Fingon abgewandt, da sie sein allzu offensichtliches Starren auf ihre Weise kontern wollte, sah sich nun aber in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Herren Maedhros gezwungen, wodurch es für sie unumgänglich wurde, auch das eine oder andere Wort mit Fingon zu wechseln. So wurden sie beide einander vorgestellt.

Elloth besaß einen starken Charakter, sie war sehr durchsetzungsfähig und vertrat konsequent ihre Meinungen und Ansichten. Wäre sie nicht gerade eine Frau, könnte man durchaus sagen, sie stand ihren Mann. Alles in allem war sie das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Großmutter, und auch heute noch sind ihre Ansichten zur Rolle der Frau in unserer Gesellschaft eher … unüblich, drücken wir es so aus.

Diese Frau war es also, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Kronprinzen der Noldor auf sich zog. Jede andere Jungfrau jener Zeit wäre wohl froh über diesen Umstand, Elloth war es nicht. Tatsächlich war sie am Anfang Fingon sehr abgeneigt, und wäre er nicht gerade der Kronprinz, hätte sie ihm ihre Abneigung noch deutlich offener gezeigt. So war es also Maedhros, der still im Hintergrund dafür sorgte, dass der Kontakt zwischen Elloth und Fingon nicht abbrach. Schließlich trieb der Samen, den mein Onkel so sorgfältig pflegte, nach einigen Jahren doch erste Blätter und bald auch Blüten.

Einige Jahre nach Mereth Aderthad waren die beiden vermählt und nach einer doch recht langen Vermählungszeit verheiratet. Ihr erster und einziger Sohn folgte noch einmal eine Handvoll Jahre später. Fingon nannte ihn Rodnor und Artanáro, später kannte man ihn aber weithin unter dem Namen Ereinion, _i Aranion_.

* * *

1An anderer Stelle habe ich all seine Lieder und Gedichte zusammengetragen, auch jene, die er allein für mich und meinen Bruder schrieb. [Anm.: Da ich nicht dichten kann, verzichtete ich darauf, das auch noch auszuformulieren.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elrond verfasst diesen Text in Sindarin. Wie wir also "Mereth Aderthad, das Fest der Versöhnung" sagen würden, nimmt er für die Übersetzung der Sindarin-Bezeichnung freilich kein Deutsch oder Westron, sondern Quenya, da er ja doch von etwas älteren Kaliber ist, sagen wir es so. Dasselbe bei der Übersetzung von Ereinions Namen (Sohn der Könige). Das nennt man einzelsprachliche parallele Namenformen oder Allonome, falls jemand random Wissen aus der Onomastik braucht.


	3. Die jungen (und wilden) Jahre

Die Geburt des Prinzen im Jahre 444 der Sonne war in ganz Hithlum und Dor-lómin ein wahres Großereignis, das landesweit gefeiert wurde. Gleich, nachdem Elloth das Wöchnerinnenbett verlassen konnte, wurde der kleine Ereinion seinem Volk vorgestellt und es wurde eine geschlagene Woche lang gefeiert. Egal, wie gut oder schlecht die Zeiten sein mochten, die Geburt eines königlichen Prinzen – zumal aus der Linie der Hohen Könige – war immer ein absolutes Großereignis.

Allerdings muss gesagt werden, dass Ereinion schon im Alter von nur einer Woche eine äußerst kräftige Stimme besessen hatte. Als er dem Volk vorgestellt werden sollte, wusste er geschickt das Zeremoniell zu vereiteln, indem er laut und deutlich sein Missfallen kundtat; wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm seine Kleidung nicht. Im Übrigen sollte sich diese Abneigung gegen Zeremonien durch sein ganzes Leben ziehen, er hatte sie nie leiden können. Es sei ihm alles viel zu formell und steif, klagte er mir des Öfteren völlig verzweifelt. Ich konnte ihn immer wieder wunderbar damit aufziehen, indem ich mich schlicht und ergreifend vor ihm verbeugte und ihn _Aran Meneltyalda_ nannte. Oh, wie er dann immer tobte, es hatte eine solche Freude gemacht!

Ereinion war ein äußerst aufgewecktes Kind (und das war er später immer noch, irgendwie hatte er nie Schlaf benötigt …). Immer wollte er alles um sich herum wahrnehmen und wollte, dass etwas geschah. War dies einmal nicht der Fall, wusste er seine kräftige Stimme sehr gut einzusetzen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Elloth war so einige Male an ihrem Sohn verzweifelt, da es eine Kunst für sich gewesen war, ihn ruhig zu bekommen, vor allem dann, wenn er eigentlich schlafen sollte. Denn das hatte er, so gut es eben ging, vermieden. Man könnte ja etwas Spannendes verpassen …

Trotz allem war es Elloth lieber, sich persönlich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, als ihn in die Obhut von Ammen zu geben. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine hatte, doch ihr sagte der Gedanke absolut nicht zu, ihr Kind in die Hände einer anderen Elbin zu geben und dadurch nicht eine solche Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen zu können, wie es eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind haben sollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Recht damit hatte, denn ich habe nie erfahren, wie es ist, eine Mutter zu haben; Elwing ist mir nur noch eine äußerst schwache Erinnerung und ein Name für eine mir völlig fremde Person.

Ich bewundere Elloth für das, was sie leistete. Sie war mit dem Kronprinzen der Noldor vermählt und hatte einen kleinen Sohn, der ja schon in erwachsenen Jahren nicht immer leicht im Umgang gewesen war. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er als Kind gewesen sein muss.

Elloth und Fingon verfolgten von Anfang an die Vorstellung, ihrem Sohn ein Leben zu ermöglichen, das so weit wie möglich normal war. Natürlich war dies eine Utopie, Ereinion stand in der Erbfolge an dritter Stelle, war der erstgeborene Sohn des Kronprinzen und war daher von nicht geringer Bedeutung für die Reiche der Noldor. Aber es ehrt seine Eltern, dass sie es versuchten.

Dennoch vermittelten sie ihrem Sohn so früh wie möglich eine Vorstellung von der Bedeutung, die er für alle anderen hatte, auch wenn es schwer ist, so etwas einem Kleinkind zu erklären, das nicht viel weiter als über seine Holzsoldaten hinausdachte. So geschah es vor allem in seinen ersten Lebensjahren immer wieder, dass er alle um sich herum mit „Euer Hoheit“ ansprach, da man es ja auch ihm und seinen Eltern gegenüber tat und er nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, dass dies ein Ehrentitel war, der ihm zugesprochen wurde, nicht aber seinem Kindermädchen, das tagtäglich mit ihm spielte, wenn seine Eltern doch ihren Pflichten nachgehen mussten und keine Zeit für ihn erübrigen konnten.

Ereinion war der Liebling aller im Palast. Seine Eltern hatten ihn oft bei sich, wenn sie ihre Arbeit verrichteten, und so wurde Ereinion schon sehr bald dem gesamten Hofstaat persönlich vorgestellt. Alle hatten ihre Freude an ihm, zumal er keine Scheu vor Nähe zeigte und von allen liebkost werden wollte. Besonders seine ersten Gehversuche bereiteten allen eine große Freude, da Ereinion ohne große Umstände jeden mit einband, der sich gerade in seiner Nähe befand. Nicht selten fand eine Wache ein kleines Kind an sich hängend vor, das sich an besagtem Elb hochzog und ungeschickt umhertapste. Landete Ereinion aber doch einmal auf dem Hinterteil, dann versuchte er es verbissen erneut und machte so lange weiter, bis er endlich auf eigenen Beinen stand oder einfach zu müde war, um weiter zu üben. Er war äußerst willensstark, schon in jenen frühen Jahren zeigte sich dies deutlich.

Die ersten Lebensjahre Ereinions waren unbeschwert und mit den Wundern erfüllt, die nur Kinderaugen erblicken können. Sobald er auch nur krabbeln konnte, erkundete er mit einem unstillbaren Wissensdurst und noch größerer Neugierde seine Umgebung und brachte es dabei zur Meisterschaft, den Augen der Erwachsenen zu entschwinden. Tatsächlich war Ereinion mit einem äußerst wachen und flinken Verstand gesegnet, er lernte ungewöhnlich schnell. Mit nur sieben Jahren hatte er sich das Lesen selbst beigebracht. Allabendlich hatte ihm sein Vater aus Märchenbüchern vorgelesen oder selbst Geschichten erzählt (nicht selten von zwei Freunden namens Findecáno und Maitimo, so wie es auch mein Onkel getan hatte, auch wenn lange Zeit weder mein Bruder und ich noch Ereinion verstanden, was wirklich hinter diesen Geschichten steckte). Eines Abends soll Ereinion um das Lesebuch gebeten haben und fing an, laut (und zugegebener Maßen noch stockend) daraus zu lesen.

Nach diesem Abend beschlossen seine Eltern, ihn weiter auszubilden, da solch ein Talent nicht verschenkt werden dürfe. Es war sehr früh, um einem Kind Bildung zu ermöglichen, egal welcher Herkunft es war, aber Ereinion schien offenkundig schon reif genug dazu zu sein.

Aber wie das nun einmal mit dem Lernen und gleichzeitig still sitzen ist: Niemand tut es gern. Also nutzte Ereinion seine früh erworbenen Ausbruchsfähigkeiten und entschwand so manches Mal seinen Hauslehrern. Man fand ihn hinterher meist in der Palastküche wieder, vor allem dann, wenn gerade gebacken wurde. Er liebte Süßigkeiten sein Leben lang und hatte durchaus hin und wieder mit so manchem Gramm zu viel auf den Rippen zu kämpfen. (Was meistens ich ausbaden durfte, da er mich dann auf den Übungsplatz schleifte …) Die Versprechungen seiner Lehrer, er würde von ihnen Süßigkeiten bekommen, wenn er auch nur einmal still sitzen bliebe und nicht schon vor der Unterrichtsstunde verschwand, halfen kaum etwas. Ereinion sagte sich einfach, dass er auch viel leichter an seine Süßigkeiten kam, indem er sie sich einfach selbst in der Küche abholte.

Allein Fingon gelang es, seinen Sohn dazu zu bewegen, für die Dauer des Unterrichtes still zu bleiben, und so fiel es nicht selten ihm zu, seinen Sohn persönlich zu unterrichten, da dieser sonst nie etwas Vernünftiges lernen würde. Generell hing Ereinion sehr an seinem Vater. Sie beide unternahmen sehr viel zusammen – und nicht immer war es ihrem Stande angemessen. Einmal hatte Fingon sich und seinem Sohn einfache Kleidung besorgt, und mit diesen angetan waren sie eines Nachmittags, als es ruhig wurde im Palast, in die Obstgärten geschlichen und hatten unerkannt den Gärtnern die Äpfel und Kirschen von den Bäumen geklaut. Natürlich wurden sie erwischt, entkamen aber lachend den wütenden Gärtnern, die diese „frechen Bengel“ verfluchten und niemals erfuhren, dass gerade der Kronprinz und sein Sohn sie um so manche Kirsche und so manchen Apfel erleichtert hatten.

Als Ereinion mit sechs Jahren sein erstes Pony geschenkt bekam, war dies der absolute Höhepunkt in seinem bisherigen Leben. Schon immer fand er es ungemein faszinierend, wenn sein Vater mit seinen Jägern auszog, um Wild für die königliche Tafel zu schießen, und er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit seinem Vater ausziehen zu können. Nun gab sich Ereinion freilich ausgiebig der Illusion hin, bald ebenfalls ein so großer Jäger wie sein Vater sein zu können. Natürlich war das nur eine Phantasie, Ereinion war viel zu jung, um schon eine Waffe zu führen geschweige denn mit auf eine Jagd zu gehen. Da er seinen Sohn nicht desillusionieren wollte, nahm Fingon ihn also des Öfteren mit auf „große“ Entenjagd im Palastgarten, was hieß, dass sie in den flachen Teichen herumsprangen und die Vögel aufscheuchten.

Nun, da Ereinion sein Pony hatte, bekam er auch Reitunterricht, woran er allerdings wesentlich mehr Gefallen fand, als im Palast zu sitzen und Zahlen, Daten und Namen zu lernen. Vom Rechnen einmal abgesehen, reinste Folter! Nun aber konnte er seinen ungemeinen Bewegungsdrang voll ausleben, das Reiten sagte ihm sichtlich zu, und er wurde auch alsbald ein sehr guter Reiter. Freilich würde es noch viele Jahre dauern, bis er ein richtiges Pferd bekommen würde, aber für den Anfang war sein Können durchaus sehenswert. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem Pony, dem er den Namen _Morcomusse_ , Kuschelbär, gegeben hatte; er besaß einen Plüschbären, dem ihn seine Mutter genäht hatte und den er über alles liebte. Also hatte er sein Pony kurzerhand nach dem Bären benannt. Ereinion liebte sein Pony nicht minder und es sollte ihm später bei Círdan noch viel Trost spenden, als die Tage dunkler zu werden begannen.

Natürlich sollte Ereinion auch seinen Großvater kennen lernen, sobald er alt genug war, um nach Hithlum reisen zu können, denn Fingolfin hatte als amtierender Hoher König zu viele Pflichten, um einen reinen Familienbesuch unternehmen zu können. Fingolfins Erscheinung muss den kleinen Jungen zunächst äußerst eingeschüchtert haben, denn er traute sich kaum von der Seite seiner Mutter, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben seinem königlichen Großvater begegnet war. Nachdem Fingolfin ihn aber mit Pfannkuchen geködert hatte, sah die Welt für Ereinion freilich schon völlig anders aus.

Fingolfin erfüllte die klassische Rolle eines Großvaters für seinen Enkel: Er ließ ihm alles durchgehen, was seine Eltern ihm verboten hätten, und verwöhnte ihn rundum. Beinahe könnte man sagen, er habe ihn verzogen. Schon sehr bald freute sich Ereinion auf die mehrmals im Jahr stattfindenden und mehrere Wochen dauernden Besuche bei seinem Großvater mehr als auf seine Zeugungstage, wobei Fingolfins Geheimrezept für Pfannkuchen wohl eine nicht geringe Rolle gespielt haben mochte. Man konnte Ereinion immer und in allen Lebenslage mit Süßigkeiten locken, das habe ich selbst hin und wieder ausgenutzt, muss ich gestehen. Schon sehr bald hatte Ereinion seinen Großvater ebenso in sein Herz geschlossen wie seine Eltern.

Durch seine enorme Neugierde hatte Ereinion schon immer eine rege Phantasie, die ihn auch in seinen Träumen beschäftigte. Er hatte zwar nur selten wirkliche Alpträume, wachte dennoch sehr häufig des Nachts auf. Und wenn man schon einmal wach war, konnte man ja auch schon einmal zu Großvater ins Zimmer huschen und sich die eine oder andere Süßigkeit und Geschichte abluchsen, denn die liebte er fast genauso wie Süßigkeiten. Fingolfin fand nicht selten des Nachts besagten kleinen Jungen bei sich im Arbeitszimmer vor (er arbeitete bis in die späten Nachtstunden hinein, die Schlaflosigkeit muss dieser Familie im Blut liegen) und durfte ihn dann erneut zum Schlafen bringen, da sich Ereinion beharrlich weigerte, zu seinen Eltern zu gehen, wenn er bei seinem Großvater zu Besuch war. Und wenn man schon einmal bei ihm im Zimmer war, konnte man ja auch gleich dort bleiben …

In diesen Jahren kam auch Onkel Maedhros hin und wieder nach Dor-lómin zu Besuch vorbei, manchmal auch zusammen mit Onkel Maglor, und immer gab es dann besonders viele Süßigkeiten für Ereinion. Onkel Maedhros wusste schon immer, womit er kleinen Kindern eine Freude machen konnte, zumal seine Törtchen wirklich unwiderstehlich sind! Ereinion zumindest lag ihm nicht minder zu Füßen, wie mein Bruder und ich es taten. Nebst den Törtchen erkaufte sich Onkel Maedhros die Gunst des Kindes, indem er ihm allerhand Geschichten erzählte, worin er nicht minder geschickt war als im Törtchen verzieren. Der kleine Junge rief immer wieder begeistert „Geschichtenonkel!“, wenn auch nur die Andeutung gemacht wurde, mein Onkel käme wieder einmal zu Besuch. Ich erwähne dies, weil diese frühe Bekanntschaft von Ereinion und Onkel Maedhros Gil-galads Handeln nach dem Kampf in Arvernien erklärt, doch ich gehe später noch einmal darauf ein.

So vergingen gute elf Jahre, in denen sich unbemerkt von allen die Wolken allmählich über Angband sammelten und ein Sturm heraufzog, der alsbald alles verändern sollte.


	4. Dagor Bragollach, i Ohta Rincanár

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem Kapitel sollte die Bemerkung vorausgehen, dass ich hier streckenweise etwas mit anderem Quellenmaterial experimentiert hatte, namentlich der History of Middle-Earth in einer vom Silmarillion abweichenden Fassung der Dagor Bragollach.

In den langen Jahren des Friedens nach der Dagor Aglareb waren die Völker der Ilkorindi und der Gnomen stark geworden und auch stolz. Und mit Stolz geht oftmals Unachtsamkeit einher. Die Belagerung Angbands wurde ununterbrochen aufrechterhalten, doch es musste ein zu großes Gebiet bewacht werden, als dass es unter der vollen Kontrolle und Aufmerksamkeit der Belagerer stehen konnte. Die Ered Engrim wurden von fast allen Seiten belagert, die größte Stärke der Noldor lag allerdings im Süden bei den Söhnen Feanors und im Westen bei Fingolfin und Fingon. Der Norden aber war vollkommen unbewacht.

Dennoch wagte es Morgoth lange Zeit nicht, sich in Angband zu rühren, denn noch konnte er weder nach Hithlum gelangen, noch ohne weiteres gegen die Feanorer bestehen. Zudem konnte er, solange er still hielt, in Ruhe seine Streitkräfte mehren, stärken und rüsten. Die langen Jahre des Friedens zusammen mit einigen äußerst unglücklichen Umständen waren es also am Ende, die Beleriand zu Fall bringen sollten. Morgoth hätte freilich noch viel früher handeln und siegreich sein können, doch sein Hass auf die Noldor wuchs in dieser Zeit beinahe ins Unermessliche, und er wünschte sie nicht nur zu besiegen sondern vollkommen zu vernichten und von Antlitz der Welt zu fegen. Allerdings war es genau dieser Hass, der ihn den Fehler begehen ließ, die Menschen, ein noch junges Volk und – seiner Meinung nach – nicht beachtenswert und schwach, nicht in seine Pläne einzubeziehen und früher als angebracht die Belagerung zu sprengen. Es war das Glück aller, dass Morgoth diesen Fehler beging, denn hätte er seine ursprünglichen Vorhaben durchgeführt, so wären all seine Pläne schon mit der Dagor Bragollach erfüllt gewesen.

Für den Zeitpunkt der Schlacht wählte Morgoth eine Winternacht im Jahre 455, kalt und finster und ohne Mondenlicht, das seinen Orks Schaden bereitet hätte. Die Belagerer waren zu dieser Zeit nur noch wenige und unaufmerksam; die langen und ereignislosen Jahre hatten sie sorglos werden lassen. Da geschah es, dass Morgoth große Flüsse an Feuer über Ard-Galen herniederkommen ließ, die alles und jeden verbrannten, und ihnen folgten die Heerscharen der Balrogs. Die Ered Engrim spien Feuer, und Dampf und Asche ging über die weiten grünen Ebenen nieder und erstickten alles Leben. Hernach sollte dieses Land nur noch Anfauglith genannt werden.

Nur wenige konnten den Flammen in die Berge von Ered Wethrim und Dorthonion entkommen, viele bleiche und verbrannte Knochen ruhten bis zum Untergang Beleriands ohne Grab auf der Ebene. Erst die Hänge der umliegenden Berge konnten die Flammen zurückhalten, auch wenn ihre Angband zugewandten Wälder in Flammen aufgingen und zu Asche zerfielen und nicht wieder ergrünen sollten.

Nun war es, dass Glaurung vor den Balrogs her stürmend über Morgoths Feind herfiel, zu beinahe voller Macht und großem Schrecken angewachsen und mit undurchdringlichen Schuppen gepanzert, und ihm folgten Orks so zahllos wie Sterne am Himmel. Im Nu fielen die Festungen der Gnomen und viele wurden schon in den ersten Tagen der Schlacht erschlagen. Die Verteidiger fanden kaum eine Gelegenheit, ihre Streitkräfte zu sammeln und zu einem geordneten Gegenschlag zu formieren, sie wurden einfach überrannt.

Doch sollte Dagor Bragollach im Frühling ein Ende finden, denn Morgoth erkannte, dass er noch nicht seine volle Stärke versammelt sowie den Mut der Noldor unterschätzt hatte. Als seine Hauptmänner ihm nun auch von der Stärke der Fürsten der Menschen berichteten, schlich sich neuer Zorn in sein Herz und er richtete seine Gedanken auf neue Teufeleien.

So endete die Belagerung Angbands und Morgoths Feinde flohen vor ihm und wurden verstreut. Die Dunkelelben flohen in den Süden und mieden fortan den Krieg im Norden, wenngleich die Noldor noch immer standhielten und noch immer Mut hatten. Tapfer widerstanden sie Morgoths Heerscharen in offener Schlacht, wenngleich die Söhne Finarfins die Hauptlast des Angriffes erlitten, Angrod und Aegnor erschlagen wurden und Finrod ihnen beinahe nachgefolgt wäre und nur unter großen Verlusten und mit der Hilfe Barahirs, Sohn Beors, nach Nargothrond fliehen konnte.

So mächtig war Morgoths Angriff, dass es Fingolfin und Fingon nicht gelang, ihren Verwandten zur Hilfe zu eilen, und das Heer von Hithlum wurde mit großen Verlusten zurückgeschlagen und in die Berge gedrängt. Sie zogen sich in ihre Festungen in den Ered Wethrim zurück, und diese verteidigten sie erbittert gegen die Orks und konnten sie lange halten. Hador Lórindol, Prinz der Menschen, fiel vor den Mauern in Verteidigung der Nachhut seines Herren Fingolfin, und mit ihm fiel sein jüngerer Sohn Gundor, und sie wurden von den Elben betrauert und in hohen Ehren gehalten. Aber durch die vereinte Stärke von Menschen und Elben konnte Hithlum gehalten werden und wurde nicht eingenommen. Weder Ork noch Balrog konnte zu dieser Zeit auch nur einen Fuß auf das Land setzten und es blieb eine große Bedrohung für den Schwarzen Feind in seiner Flanke. Doch Fingolfin wurde durch ein Meer von Feinden von seinen Verwandten getrennt und konnte nicht zu ihnen gelangen.

Denn zu dieser Zeit wandte sich das Kriegsgeschick gegen die Söhne Feanors und es stand schlecht um ihre Länder, obgleich sie einen hohen Blutpreis von Morgoth forderten. Besiegt flohen Celegorm und Curufin in den Süden zu Finrod nach Nargothrond, denn sie hegten Freundschaft mit Orodreth. Maedhros hingegen hielt stand und bewies in seinen Taten großen Mut, und die Orks flohen in Angst vor ihm und seinem Zorn, denn noch immer brannte der Hass auf sie stark in ihm und seine Verwundung war noch lange nicht gerächt. So war es, dass seine Festung standhielt und nicht genommen werden konnte und viele aus Dorthonion und den östlichen Marken flohen zu ihm und verstärkten die Befestigungen des Himring. Es war Maedhros, der erneut den Pass von Aglon schließen und verhindern konnte, dass die Orks über diesen Weg Beleriand betraten.

Doch Glaurung war noch unbesiegt und er war es, der die Reiter der Feanorer bei Lothlann niedermachte, Maglors Lücke verwüstete und wie ein unaufhaltsamer Feuersturm durch die Reihen der Feanorer bracht und alles Land zwischen den Armen des Gelion zerstörte. Die Orks nahen Caranthirs Festung auf dem Berg Rerir ein und verwüsteten Thargelion. Der Weg nach Ost-Beleriand war ihnen nun offen. Maglor floh zu Maedhros auf den Himring, doch Caranthir schloss sich ihren Zwillingsbrüdern Amrod und Amras weiter im Süden an, wo sie sich zurückzogen über Ramdal. Auf dem Amon Ereb errichteten sie eine Wachtburg und zusammen mit den Grünelben jagten sie die Orks im Verborgenen und verhinderten, dass sie nach Ossiriand gelangen konnten.

Beinahe zwei Jahre gelang es den Gnomen, die Pässe des Sirion von Minas Tirith aus, Orodreths Stadt auf Eithel Sirion, zu halten und zu verteidigen, denn die Macht Ulmos war in diesen Wassern und Glaurung konnte noch nicht diesen Weg gehen, denn noch hatte er nicht seine volle Macht erreicht. Erst nach dem Fall Fingolfins sollte Minas Tirith fallen, als Sauron mit Zauber und Wölfen und vor allem Balrogs über die Festung herfiel, welche hernach Tol-na-Gaurhoth genannt werden sollte.

Nun erst kamen die Nachrichten nach Hithlum, dass Dorthonion verloren sei, die Söhne Finarfins gestürzt und die Feanorer versprengt und geflogen. Nun sah Fingolfin den Ruin der Gnomen nahe und Zorn und Verzweiflung zugleich erfüllten ihn. So kam es, dass man ihm sein Pferd Rochallor sattelte und er sich ein letztes Mal zum Kampfe rüstete. Mit strahlender Rüstung und wehendem Banner ritt er allein vor die Tore Angbands. Er ließ donnernd sein Horn erschallen und pochte an die Eisentüren und forderte Morgoth zum Zweikampf heraus. Und Morgoth kam.2

Langsam schritt er herauf, und seine Schritte waren wie Erdbeben. Wie ein Turm stand er vor dem König, angetan in eine schwarze Rüstung und gekrönt mit Eisen, und sein breiter Schild warf einen Schatten wie eine Sturmwolke über Fingolfin. Doch Fingolfin hielt stand, und er strahlte neben dem Schatten wie ein heller Stern, denn seine Rüstung war mit Silber bedeckt und sein blauer Schild mit Edelsteinen. Und als er sein ruhmreiches Schwert Ringil zog, schien es, als sei es mit Eis bedeckt, kalt und grau und tödlich.

Morgoth schwang seinen Hammer Grond, den Hammer der Unterwelt, und ließ ihn niederdonnern. Doch Fingolfin sprang zur Seite und Grond schlug ein großes Loch in die Erde. Viele Male schlug Morgoth zu und immer wieder wich Fingolfin aus wie ein Lichtblitz unter dunklen Wolken. Es wird gesagt, dass er Morgoth sieben Mal verwundete und sieben Mal schrie Morgoth in Qualen, dass die Felsen erzitterten und das Heer von Angband in Furcht niederfiel.

Am Ende wurde der König müde und unachtsam, und Morgoth gelang es, seinen Schild zu überwinden und ihn zu brechen. Noch immer widerstand Fingolfin, doch die Erde war voll Löcher von Gronds Schlägen, und er strauchelte und fiel vor Morgoths Füße. Morgoth setzte ihm den linken Fuß in den Nacken und sein Gewicht war wie ein Berg. In einer letzten Verzweiflungstat schwang Fingolfin Ringil und stach es Morgoth in den Fuß, doch es rettete ihm nicht das Leben.

So starb Fingolfin, Hoher König der Gnomen, stolzester und tapferster der Elbenkönige von einst. Morgoth nahm seinen Körper und brach ihn, doch war es Thorondor, der herbeieilte und mit seinen scharfen Klauen Morgoth ins Gesicht fuhr; und Morgoth floh vor ihm. Dann nahm Thorondor den Körper des toten Königs und trug ihn auf einen hohen Berg in den Echoriath, wo Turgon ein großes Grab für ihn errichtete. Seit diesem Tag hinkte Morgoth auf dem verwundeten Fuß und die Pein seiner Wunden sollte niemals abklingen und für immer trug er die Narben von Thorondors Angriff im Gesicht.

* * *

2Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass Morgoth persönlich erschien und vor die Tore Angbands trat. Ebenso wird gesagt, dass er dies nicht aus eigenem Willen heraus tat, obgleich seine Macht die Größte in dieser Welt war und er allein vor den Valar Furcht kennt. So konnte er diese Herausforderung nicht vor den Augen seiner Hauptleute ablehnen, denn der Ton von Fingolfins silbernem Horn ließ den Fels erschüttern und seine klare Stimme drang bis in die tiefsten Hallen und den Thronsaal des Schwarzen Feindes, Morgoth eine Krähe und Herr von Sklaven schimpfend.


	5. Von Angst und Trennungsschmerz

Die Zeit der Dagor Bragollach war für Ereinion eine der grässlichsten seines Lebens, schon in so jungen Jahren musste er Krieg und Tod erleben. Es war sein Glück, dass er all das nicht aus nächster Nähe erfahren musste, doch schon allein davon zu hören und um Vater und Großvater zu bangen, war Schrecken genug für ein junges Leben wie seines. Fingon hatte zwar dafür gesorgt, dass er im Falle eines Durchbruchs des Feindes durch die eigenen Reihen zusammen mit seiner Mutter und engen Vertrauten zu Círdan fliehen konnte, da er in den Jahren des Friedens gute Kontakte zu ihm geknüpft hatte, dennoch konnte solch eine Gefahr nie endgültig gebannt werden.

Der Tag, an dem Fingon mit seinem Vater zur Schlacht ritt, war ein schwarzer Tag für Ereinion. Er begriff sehr rasch, was Krieg bedeutete, obgleich er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch er wusste, dass viele sterben würden, dass er viele nie wieder sehen würde, vielleicht auch manche, die er mochte. Vielleicht wäre sein Vater oder Großvater unter diesen. Als Fingon seinen Helm aufsetzte und auf sein Pferd stieg, um dem Heer voranzureiten, riss sich der kleine Ereinion von Elloth los und rannte zu seinem Vater, um sich an seinem Bein festzuklammern und mit Tränen zu flehen, dass er nicht gehen sollte. Erst als Fingon ihm sagte, dass er jetzt stark sein müsse, um für seine Mutter da zu sein, während er weg war, erst mit dieser Aufgabe konnte Ereinion loslassen, jetzt hatte er etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun, das ihm half sich abzulenken.

Vieles hörte man in Dor-lómin, und obgleich es bei weitem nicht alles war, so war es doch schlimm genug. Es wurde deutlich, dass es schlecht um ihre Leute stand. Ereinion war in dieser Zeit sehr viel stiller und nachdenklicher geworden, viel zu ernst, als es einem Kind seines Alters gebührte. Elloth versuchte ihn aus seiner selbst gewählten Isolation zu locken, indem sie ihm Geschichten von den Heldentaten Fingons auf dem Schlachtfeld erzählte, doch es half nur bedingt. Es linderte nicht den Schmerz, von seinem Vater getrennt zu sein, der nun auf dem Schlachtfeld unzähligen Gefahren entgegentreten musste.

Es ist eine der wohl bemerkenswertesten Eigenschaften Ereinions, die er in dieser Zeit entwickelte: Er lernte, in jeder noch so ausweglosen Situation Lachen zu können. Ich bewundere ihn für diese wirklich beneidenswerte und erstaunliche Fähigkeit, die nur wenige besitzen und die er scheinbar zur Meisterschaft brachte. Selbst noch in den dunkelsten Stunden der Belagerung von Barad-dûr brachte er uns, die anderen Heerführer, bei den allabendlichen Zusammenkünften zum Lachen. Selbst Thranduil, und das nach dem tragischen Tod seines Vaters Oropher, und das will etwas heißen bei diesem Sturkopf. Diese Eigenschaft Ereinions geht auf jene Zeit zurück, denn er merkte, dass ihn seine Isolation Unbehagen und nicht die erhoffte innere Ruhe brachte. Also fing er an, seinen eigenen Weg zum Lösen dieses Problems zu finden und nahm schließlich diesen. Angriff ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung, selbst wenn es ein Angriff über ungewöhnliche und kreative Wege ist. Solange es hilft, ist in solchen Fragen alles erlaubt.

Trotz allem geschah schließlich das Undenkbare und Fingolfin fand im Zweikampf mit Morgoth den Tod. Als die Nachricht schließlich auch Hithlum und Dor-lómin erreichte, war die Trauer groß, besonders bei dem kleinen Ereinion, der erst jetzt wirklich begriff, was Verlust eigentlich war, auch wenn er es wider aller Vernunft lange nicht verstehen wollte, dass sei Großvater nie mehr wieder kommen würde. Es ist wohl verständlich, manchmal sperrt sich der eigene Verstand schlicht und ergreifend gegen das Offensichtliche …

Fingon konnte sich schließlich nur unter großen Verlusten von der erfolglosen Verteidigung Eithel Sirions zurückziehen und kehrte mit einem geschlagenen wenn auch nicht völlig zerschlagenem Heer und der Krone der Hohen Könige auf dem Haupt wieder. Die offizielle Krönungsfeier war zugleich das letzte symbolische Todesgeleit Fingolfins, Fingon hatte es so gewünscht. Am Abend nach der Krönung seines Vaters, kam Ereinion zu Fingon, nahm ihm die Krone ab und warf sie in einen Teich. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater der König war, er sagte, dies sei allein sein „Großpa“, wie er Fingolfin immer genannt hatte, und niemand sonst. Fingon versuchte gar nicht erst, seinem Sohn zu erklären, dass das Fingolfin auch nicht zurück brachte, auch bei ihm saß die Trauer tief.

Ja, eines Tages hätten sie Fingolfin wohl in Aman wieder sehen können, aber nach der Dagor Bragollach und der ersten großen Niederlage der Gnomen waren viele Illusionen zerschlagen, und das ist oftmals weitaus bitterer als so manch verlorene Hoffnung. Fingon begann sich zu fragen, ob sie Aman überhaupt wiedersehen konnten, besonders er und die Feanorer und vor allem nach ihren Taten bei Alqualonde. Bis zu seinem Tod verlor er nie ganz die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende des Krieges, doch sie war stark gemindert.

Zumindest Ereinion half es sichtlich, dass er so viel lachen konnte, auch wenn er die Trauer eine ganze Weile nicht überwinden konnte. Und seinen Eltern half wiederum seine Lebendigkeit, und das war auch gut so. Trotz allem war mit der Rückkehr Fingons in die Heimat noch lange nicht alle Gefahr gebannt. Ganz im Gegenteil! Nun konnten Orks weitestgehend ungehindert in Beleriand umherstreifen, plündern und brandschatzen. Ebenso sandte Morgoth seine Späher und Spione mitten unter seine Feinde und sie wurden lange nicht erkannt. Sie brachten Zwietracht und Misstrauen unter die Völker Beleriands und aufgrund der Ereignisse in Alqualonde wurden ihre Lügen oftmals für bare Münze genommen. Zweifel und Furcht schlich sich in die Herzen der Elben jener Zeit, und Sorge ob eines neuen Verrats der eigenen Sippe kam unter sie, denn viele der Gefangenen Morgoths wurden grausam gefoltert und seelisch wie körperlich zugrunde gerichtet. Morgoth nutzte sie für seine eigenen finsteren Zwecke und sandte sie zurück zu ihresgleichen, doch dort wurden sie nicht selten aus den eigenen Reihen verstoßen und man misstraute ihnen zutiefst.

Selbst mit seinem regen Verstand konnte Ereinion nicht alles aufnehmen, was in dieser Zeit geschah, doch er wusste, dass noch immer nicht alles so sicher war wie vor der Schlacht, obgleich sich sein Vater bemühte, jene Pässe, die die Orks bei seinem Rückzug einnehmen konnten, wieder zu erobern und zu sichern, sodass keiner mehr nach Hithlum gelangen konnte, dem es nicht gestattet war.

Dies sollte einige Jahre andauern und noch immer zeichnete sich keine Verbesserung der Lage ab. Allmählich wurde Fingon bewusst, dass, obgleich er all seine Kräfte darauf einsetzte, sein Land nicht mehr so gesichert werden konnte, wie er es wünschte. Die Gefahr für Frau und Kind wurde einfach zu groß. In dieser Zeit entsann er sich erneut seiner guten Beziehungen zu Círdan. Er nahm erneut Kontakt auf und bat um seine Unterstützung. Círdan willigte ein, Ereinion als Mündel bei sich in Eglarest aufzunehmen, wo Fingon seinen Sohn in Sicherheit hoffte. Elloth begleitete ihren Sohn zusammen mit einigen wenigen aus der Palastgarde, die Ereinion besonders in Herz geschlossen hatte, sowie seinem Kindermädchen und seinem Pony Morcomusse, von dem er sich um keinen Preis der Welt trennen wollte. Ursprünglich wollte Fingon zumindest das Pony nicht gestatten, doch erst, als Ereinion eine für sein Alter eigentlich schon ungebührlich kleinkindliche Szene machte, willigte er ein, als er erkannte, was das Tier seinem Sohn wirklich bedeutete.

Der Abschied war für beide Seiten schwer, besonders für Vater und Sohn, die doch so sehr aneinander hingen. Es wurde Fingon verziehen, dass er in dieser Zeit mehr Zeit mit Ereinion verbrachte, wie er eigentlich hatte. Doch ist es verständlich, wenn ein Elternteil sich von seinem Kind trennen muss, dass es noch einmal besonders viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen will. Sie unternahmen nun sehr viele Ausflüge in die umliegende Landschaft und stromerten durch die Wälder und Wiesen. Einmal, als Ereinion vor Kummer über die kurz bevorstehende Trennung nicht schlafen konnte, beschloss Fingon kurzerhand, mit ihm im Stroh der Ställe zu nächtigen, ein Abenteuer für einen kleinen Jungen, der sonst nur die Annehmlichkeiten des Palastlebens kannte.

Eine Woche später, im Frühjahr des Jahres 457, war der Tag des Aufbruches gekommen. Wieder musste Ereinion von seinem Vater getrennt sein, und dieses Mal musste er gehen und wusste nicht, für wie lang. Es ist traurig, dass Ereinion seinen Vater nie wieder sehen sollte, auch wenn dieser ihm bis zu seinem Tod 472 in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad regelmäßig Briefe schickte und sich bei Círdan erkundigte, wie sich sein Sohn entwickelte.

Elloth, Ereinion und ihre Begleiter brachen in den Morgenstunden auf und als sie am Abend die Stadt schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatten, weinte Ereinion immer noch. Es half ihm noch nicht einmal, dass er Morcomusse bei sich hatte, welches er die meiste Zeit über fest an sich drückte. Das Tier war äußerst gutmütig und zudem an Ereinion gewöhnt, weshalb es sich diese Behandlung über sich ergehen ließ.

Sie reisten nur langsam, denn zum einen war Ereinion freilich noch nicht so ausdauernd, um längere Zeit auf Wanderschaft zu sein, und zum anderen mussten sie nun auch auf feindliche Späher und umherstreifende Horden von Orks Acht geben, die immer noch in der Wildnis umher zogen. Dieses erste wirkliche Abenteuer, will man es denn so nennen, hob Ereinions Stimmung wieder merklich an, und allmählich fand er Gefallen an der Reise. Nun begann er auch, neugierig auf die Falathrim zu werden, zu denen sie reisten, und er fragte seine Mutter und die übrigen Begleiter nach ihnen aus: Was ihre Sitten seien, wie ihr Naturell sei, warum sie an der Küste lebten und noch viele solcher Dinge mehr. Er fragte allen anderen beinahe wortwörtlich Löcher in den Bauch.

Als sie schließlich Eglarest erreichten, war er beinahe ebenso putzmunter und fröhlich, als sei er nie von daheim weggezogen. Círdan erlebte also einen kleinen energiegeladenen Elbenjungen, der vor Neugierde beinahe platzte. Als Ereinion dann auch noch entdeckte, dass Círdan einen Bart trug, ganz so wie die Zwerge, von denen er durch Onkel Maedhros gehört hatte (der es zuerst von seinem Bruder Caranthir gehört hatte), war er nicht mehr zu halten und er vergaß all seine gute Erziehung. Círdan begrüßte sie persönlich, als sie in Eglarest angekommen warfen, und sobald er vor sie getreten war, sprang Ereinion von seinem Pony stürmte auf ihn zu und belagerte ihn mit zahllosen Fragen zu seinem Bart. Ungewöhnliches fand Ereinion eben schon immer anziehend.

Die folgenden Tage ließen Ereinion beinahe vergessen, dass sein Vater hunderte Meilen weiter nördlich Hithlum und Dor-lómin gegen Morgoth verteidigte. Círdan erwies einiges Geschick im Umgang mit Kindern von Ereinions Charakter und um sich mit seinem neuen Mündel bekannter zu machen, zeigte er ihm und Elloth Eglarest – und, sobald einmal seine Mutter nicht aufpasste, auch so manches Geheimversteck, wo Ereinion sich verstecken konnte, wenn er seinen Aufpassern entwischte. Dass sich Círdan damit ins eigene Fleisch schnitt, war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht wirklich bewusst.

Eglarest hielt für den jungen Ereinion zahllose Wunder bereit, nicht zuletzt all die Schiffe der Falathrim, die natürlich im Hafen der Stadt ankerten und hin und wieder zu See stachen. Schon sehr bald bettelte Ereinion regelmäßig darum, auch einmal auf einem Schiff mitfahren zu dürfen, immerhin hatte er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben ein echtes Schiff gesehen, das nicht nur aus einer kleinen Holzschale, einem Ast als Mast und einem alten Stück Stoff als Segel bestand, sondern in Lebensgröße vor ihm auf dem Wasser schwamm und zum Greifen nahe war.

Mit anderen Worten: Ereinion hatte sich sehr schnell gut eingelebt in seiner neuen Heimat, von der er wie auch seine Mutter hoffte, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Es sollte nicht so kommen und für eine lange Zeit (für einen jungen Elben) wurde Eglarest für Ereinion zur neuen Heimat.


	6. Círdan und die Falathrim

Trotz der widrigen Umstände war die Zeit bei Círdan in Eglarest eine der schönsten, die Ereinion verlebte, denn der Schiffbauer gab sich alle nur erdenkliche Mühe, seinem Mündel die Anwesenheit angenehm zu gestalten.

Elloth und Ereinion lebten als Ehrengäste in Círdans Haus. Ereinions Tage waren geprägt von vormittäglichen Unterrichtsstunden bei den Hauslehrern, die Círdan für ihn beordert hatte. Zu Beginn floh Ereinion wie üblich vor seinen Lehrern, doch als Círdan schon nach wenigen Tagen davon Nachricht erhielt, rief er ihn zu sich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, dem Jungen begreiflich zu machen, wie wichtig seine Ausbildung sei, damit sein Vater auf ihn zählen und er Fingon helfen könne, sein Volk zu schützen. Unabhängig davon, worin die Hilfe bestand, die Ereinion seinem Vater bieten konnte, machte dieses Argument einen sehr großen Eindruck auf den jungen Prinzen. Ab sofort lernte er mit neuem Eifer und sog das Wissen, das seine neuen Lehrer ihm vermittelten, förmlich in sich auf.

Der Unterricht dauerte bis zum Mittag an und umfasste Sprachkunde in Quenya und Sindarin, Geschichte und all die Aspekte der Politik, deren er kundig sein musste, ebenso wie er über die Völker Beleriands, ihre Geschichte und Gebräuche unterrichtet wurde. Die Mittage verbrachte Ereinion in der Regel mit seiner Mutter in den Gärten, die zu Círdans Haus gehörten, oder in der Stadt bei einem Spaziergang, wo sie all die exotischen Dinge bestaunten, die es auf den Märkten der Küstenstadt zu kaufen gab. Ereinion hatte in seinem Leben noch nie das Meer gesehen und diese unglaublich weite und riesige Fläche Wasser faszinierte ihn ungemein. Auch wenn es ein schmutziges Handwerk war, sah er oftmals den Fischern bei ihrer Arbeit zu und besah sich genauestens, was sie da aus dem Meer gefischt hatten. Oft ging er auch selbst an den Stränden entlang und sammelte Strandgut wie hübsche Steine, seltsam verdrehte Wurzeln und Muscheln, aus denen er oft Schmuck für seine Mutter bastelte.

Während der Nachmittage nahm sich Círdan so oft wie möglich Zeit für Ereinion und zeigte ihm zum Anfassen nahe, wie sein Volk lebte, zeigte ihm, dass nicht jeder in einem Palast lebte, sondern für sein Einkommen und das Essen auf dem Tisch arbeiten musste. Nicht selten flickten sie gemeinsam die Netze der Fischer und dann erzählte Círdan oftmals seinem Mündel, dass es später seine Aufgabe sein würde, all diese Leute zu leiten und zu schützen. Da schwieg Ereinion und vergaß diese Worte nie wieder. Als Gil-galad mich in seine Politik einführte, betonte er immer wieder, wie wichtig es sei, das eigene Volk zu kennen, zu wissen, wie jede der Bevölkerungsgruppen lebte. Nur dann könne man angemessen regieren. Zwar flickte ich mit meinen Onkeln nicht gleich Fischernetze, aber auch sie führten in meiner Kindheit schon lange ein für sie einfaches Leben. Auch ich weiß, wovon Gil-galad da sprach, denn ich wuchs mit dieser Erfahrung auf.

Nicht selten besah sich Ereinion mit Faszination die großen und kleinen Schiffe und Boote im Hafen von Eglarest. Es erfüllte ihn mit unbändiger Faszination, wie so ein großes und schweres Ding schwimmen und sich auch noch auf dem Wasser fortbewegen konnte. Manchmal, wenn ein besonders großes oder schönes Schiff anlegte, türmte er noch immer den Unterricht, um sich das Schiff aus nächster Nähe ansehen zu können, und wenn seine Lehrer ihn dann suchten, nutzte er die Verstecke, die Círdan ihm während seiner ersten Tage in Eglarest gezeigt hatte.

So vergingen einige Jahre und Ereinion wuchs zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Elb heran. Círdan wurde ihm in dieser Zeit beinahe so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater (obgleich Gil-galad mir gegenüber einmal sagte, dass er nie eine solche Bindung zu Círdan besessen hätte wie ich zu meinen Onkeln), denn sie unternahmen viel gemeinsam. Schon recht bald hatte Círdan seinem Mündel das Schwimmen im Meer beigebracht, und Ereinion liebte es. Alsbald war er kräftig genug, stundenlang in den strandnahen Gewässern rund um Eglarest zu schwimmen.

Círdan und Ereinion unternahmen ebenso gerne einmal gemeinsam Ausflüge in das Umland um Eglarest. Eine der Besonderheiten dieser Gegend waren die Salzgrotten, die in den Küstenklippen lagen. Dabei handelte es sich um vom Wasser ausgewaschene Grotten, die teils vom Meer durchspült waren. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sich dicke Salzschichten an den Wänden abgelagert. Für die Falathrim waren diese Grotten Orte der Erholung, denn das Meersalz in der Luft war der Gesundheit sehr zuträglich und das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres der Entspannung. Ereinion schätzte diese Grotten sehr, insbesondere als er älter und nach und nach in seine Pflichten eingewiesen wurde, die er als Sohn des Hohen Königs zu erfüllen hatte, oder einfach nur, um Ruhe zu suchen und zu finden.

Ein anderes Ausflugsziel waren die Feuchtwälder, die der Nenning kurz vor seiner Mündung mäandernd und mit weit verzweigten Flussarmen durchzog. Auch diese Wälder waren nicht weit entfernt von Eglarest und ein beliebtes Naherholungsgebiet, die dichten Wälder waren urig und idyllisch. Obgleich die Falathrim diese Wälder oft aufsuchten, hatten sie keine Pfade angelegt, sondern nutzten ausschließlich die natürlichen Wasserwege. Da der Nenning hier im Schnitt gerade einmal einen Schritt tief war, nutzten sie flachgehende, lange Kähne, die sie mit Rudeln, langen hölzernen Stangen, durch die verschlungenen Fließe stakten. Es war eine sehr ruhige und sanfte Weise der Fortbewegung.

Aber natürlich war ein junger Elb wie Ereinion nicht nur an solch entspannenden Freizeitbeschäftigungen interessiert, sondern wollte vor allem Abenteuer erleben. Und so streifte er des Öfteren im Umland um Eglarest umher, stellten den Tieren nach (denn er wollte noch immer ein so großer Jäger wie sein Vater werden) und scheuchte die Seevögel im Riedgras auf. Manchmal verbrachte er Stunden in der Natur, mal allein, mal mit seiner Mutter oder Círdan, manchmal auch mit einigen anderen jungen Elben, mit denen er Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Früh übt sich, was ein Meister werden will, denn ganz seines Erbes bewusst, eines Tages Soldaten im Kampf befehligen zu müssen, mache Ereinion sich kurzerhand zum Anführer dieser Bande junger Elben und führte sie in zahlreiche Schlachten gegen imaginäre Orks und anderen Ungetüme, die sie allesamt heroisch mit Stöcken niederrangen. Manchmal, wenn Ereinion von seinen Lehrern frei bekam, durften sie auch hin und wieder eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen, natürlich nie ohne Schutz. Trotzdem war dies stets ein besonderes Erlebnis für die jungen Elben.

Natürlich hatte Círdan auch nicht Ereinions Faszination für die Schiffe vergessen und so schenkte er Ereinion, als dieser zwanzig Jahre alt war, ein kleines Schiff und wies ihn in die Kunst der Navigation ein. Zu Beginn fuhren sie oft noch gemeinsam zur See, stets in küstennahen Gewässern, denn Ereinions erstes Schiff war nicht hochseetauglich. Bald hatte Ereinion genug Sicherheit gewonnen, um sein Schiff alleine zu navigieren, denn es war klein genug, dass es auch ein Einzelner handhaben konnte. Dann nahm er oft seine Mutter mit und sie fuhren tagelang an den Küsten entlang.

Trotz all der schönen Momente, die Ereinion in Eglarest verlebte, war doch stets die Sehnsucht nach Heimat und Vater präsent. Ihn trennten viele, viele Meilen von Fingon, zu viele, als dass sie sich einfach besuchen konnten, und das nagte all die Zeit an Ereinion und schmerze ihn sehr. Er wusste, dass sein Vater im Norden sein Reich als eines der letzten Bollwerke gegen Morgoth unter nicht geringen Risiken führte, und stets musste er an seinen Großvater denken, der weitab der Heimat in der Schlacht fiel. Ebenso wusste er auch um die Bedeutung dessen, dass Morgoth auf Fingons Kopf ein äußerst hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hatte. In welcher Gefahr lebte sein Vater nur? In so mancher Nacht brachte die Angst um seinen Vater Ereinion um den Schlaf und nicht selten kam er dann mit Tränen in den Augen zu seiner Mutter ins Bett und versteckte sich unter ihrer Decke vor der dunklen Welt und den finsteren Gestalten in den Schatten, die dort nur ein Kind zu sehen vermochte. Seine Mutter war in diesen Tagen eine seiner wichtigsten Stützen in seinem Leben, sie gab ihm all den Trost und den Halt, den der junge Elb benötigte.

Und so schrieben Vater und Sohn sich in dieser Zeit viele Briefe. Ereinion berichtete seinem Vater, was er alles in Eglarest erlebte und wie schön es dort sei und natürlich, dass er Fingon vermisse. Und Fingon antwortete mit allerhand (erdachten) Abenteuern, die er im stets siegreichen Kampf gegen die Orks bestritt, damit sein Sohn keine Angst um ihn haben musste, ihm könne etwas zustoßen. Ereinion war noch immer jung genug, um all diese Geschichten für wahr zu nehmen, und tatsächlich halfen ihm die Geschichten seines Vaters über die Angst hinweg, die er um ihn hegte.

Aber natürlich schrieb Fingon all diese Geschichten nicht ohne Grund, denn Angband war nicht weit und der Krieg allgegenwärtig. Die Dagor Bragollach war noch lange nicht vergessen und die Gefahr erst recht nicht, die nun in Beleriand Einzug gehalten hatte.


	7. Nirnaeth Arnoediad

Nirnaeth Arnoediad. _Íta Linníri_. Selbst für mich, der sechzig Jahre später geboren wurde, ist dies ein Name, der mit unsäglichem Leid verbunden ist. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, welch tiefe Schuldgefühle Onkel Maedhros noch viele Jahre danach zerfressen hatten, ja, ich kann nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie er auf mich wirkte, wenn die Rede drauf kam. Nirnaeth Arnoediad im Jahre 472 des Ersten Zeitalters war die Fünfte der Schlachten von Beleriand und die vielleicht mit Abstand verheerendste. Immerhin endete sie mit dem Ergebnis, dass Morgoth fast ganz Beleriand offen stand.

Als mein Bruder und ich alt genug waren, um von diesen Ereignissen in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, rief unser Onkel uns zu sich und fing an, uns in Militärtaktik zu unterrichten. Er begann mit einem Beispiel: sich selbst und seinen Plänen zu jener Schlacht, die hernach Nirnaeth Arnoediad genannt werden sollte.

Onkel Maedhros hatte in jener Zeit erkannt, dass nur ein Bündnis aller Völker Beleriands ihnen zum Sieg gegen Morgoth verhelfen konnte, dass sie vereint stehen musste, wenn sie nicht alle einer nach dem anderen vernichtet werden wollten. Berens und Lúthiens Geschichte hatte ihm wieder Mut gegeben und ihm gezeigt, dass Morgoth nicht unangreifbar war. Jeder hat eine Schwäche, der einzige Trick an der Sache ist, diese Schwäche herauszufinden, bevor es der Feind tut. Passender (oder ironischer, wie mein Onkel meinte) Weise nannte man diesen Bund Maedhros‘ Bund, und mein Onkel verabscheute diesen Namen hinterher nur noch umso mehr, da es jeden (seiner Meinung nach) immer und immer wieder daran erinnerte, welcher der Heerführer es war, der die Idee zu diesem fatalen Bund fasste.

Jetzt, da ich selbst Schlachten von ganz ähnlichen Dimensionen schlug und gar selbst führte, weiß ich, dass Onkel Maedhros‘ Vorstellungen durchaus begründet waren. Ihnen war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als diesen Bund zu wagen und zu schließen. Allein der Eid der Feanorer stand ihnen im Weg und es kamen weit weniger als erhofft, nicht zuletzt aber auch aufgrund der bitteren Worte, die Celegorm und Curufin zuvor nach Doriath gesandt hatten. Dennoch konnte Onkel Maedhros mit Fingons Unterstützung, der freilich sofort diesem Bund zugesagt hatte, ein äußerst starkes und beachtliches Heer aufstellen, das Morgoth zu Recht fürchten sollte.

Maedhros und seine Brüder selbst zogen zusammen mit den Zwergen von Belegost und Nogrod sowie den Menschen Bórs und Ulfangs in den Krieg. Nur eine kleine Schar aus Nargothrond unter der Führung Gwindors und lediglich Beleg und Mablung aus Doriath folgten Fingon, da Thingol nicht gewillt war, Maedhros seine Unterstützung zuzusagen, jedoch jenen beiden Gefolgsleuten nicht verwehren wollte, an solch großen Taten teil zu haben. Weiterhin beteiligten sich die Menschen aus Hadors Geschlecht an diesem Krieg ebenso wie Haleths Volk in Brethil. Auch nach Gondolin und zu Turgon wurde Kunde gesandt, auch wenn dieser nicht von Beginn an an der Schlacht teilhaben sollte.

Ja, dieses Heer war von beeindruckender Größe und Schlagfertigkeit. In gewisser Weise mochte Gil-galads und Elendils Letzter Bund daran erinnert haben.

Onkel Maedhros‘ Pläne waren sehr gut, nahezu genial, wie es nicht anders von ihm zu erwarten war. Doch auch er war nicht gänzlich vor Fehlern gefeit. Ganz zu schweigen von der Geheimwaffe des Feindes. Er beging den Fehler, Morgoth zu früh zur Kraftprobe herauszufordern, noch lange bevor alle seine Pläne zur Reife gekommen waren, wodurch Morgoth gewarnt wurde vor dem, was Onkel Maedhros plante. Er schickte seine Späher und Spione aus, sandte sie sogar bis in das Lager seines Feindes, auf das sie dort Zwietracht und Unsicherheit sähen mochten. Umso leichter fiel ihm dies, da die insgeheim verräterischen Menschen schon tief in die Pläne der Feanorer eingeweiht waren und all dies Morgoth berichteten.

Maedhros‘ Idee war es, Morgoth in offener Feldschlacht auf Anfauglith zu begegnen und das Heer des Feindes aus Angband zu locken. Der Angriff sollte von Osten durch Fingon von den Ered Wethrim und von Westen durch die Feanorer erfolgen. Morgoth sollte von zwei Seiten in die Zange genommen und zerschmettert werden. Ein guter Plan, der äußerst erfolgsversprechend war, er hätte funktionieren können. Ich hätte es vielleicht nicht anders gemacht.

Der Tag der Schlacht war der Mittsommer jenes Jahres. Über Thangorodrim hingen dunkle Wolken und schwarzer Rauch stieg auf; Morgoths Zorn war geweckt, er hatte die Herausforderung angenommen. Das verabredete Zeichen zum Angriff, ein großes Leuchtfeuer, das Onkel Maedhros an den Hängen von Dorthonion entzünden wollte, verzögerte sich allerdings, da Uldor der Verfluchte meinen Onkel mit falschen Warnungen vor Angriffen aus Angband aufhielt. Das jedoch war der Moment, wo Turgon die Tore Gondolins öffnete und mit einer beeindruckenden Streitmacht ausrückte.

Da erfasste wieder Mut den Hohen König und er rief laut über das Feld: „ _Utúlië’ n aure! Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári, utúlië’ n aure!_ “ Und seine Heere antworteten ihm: „ _Auta i lóme!_ “

Nun wähnte Morgoth seine Stunde gekommen und er schickte seine Heere gegen Hithlum aus. Obwohl Maedhros‘ Zeichen immer noch nicht erfolgt war, drängten die Noldor auf einen Angriff, Húrin aber riet Fingon, noch zu warten und Morgoths Heere sich an den Wällen aufreiben zu lassen, Morgoth erschiene stets schwächer, als er stets war. So verhallte das Hohngeschrei der Orks antwortlos in den Bergen und die Heere hüllten sich weiter in Schweigen. Als nun aber ihr Gefangener Gelmir vorgeführt, geschändet und schließlich wie ein Schlachtschwein abgestochen wurde, geriet darüber Gelmirs Bruder Gwindor so in Zorn, dass er mit seinen Leuten wie rasend vorstürmte, die Schänder seines Bruders erschlug und bis weit in das Hauptheer vordrang. Ihr Angriff war wie ein Sturm erfolgt, plötzlich und heftig und beinahe hätten sie Morgoths Pläne zunichte gemacht, denn Gwindor folge schließlich auch Fingon mit seinen Heeren. Gwindor gelang es, Fingolfins Banner tragend, bis zu den Toren Angbands durchzudringen, doch dort saß er in der Falle. Alle seine Gefolgsleute wurden erschlagen, er selbst gefangen genommen.

Daraufhin sandte Morgoth sein Hauptheer aus, das er bis dahin in den Höhlen und Löchern Angbands verborgen gehalten hatte, um Fingon von seinen Mauern zurückzuschlagen. Hier, am vierten Tag der Schlacht, begann Nirnaeth Arnoediad, denn kein Lied kann besingen, welch unsagbares Leid über die Heere der Noldor kam. Nicht einmal Onkel Maglor vermochte dies, der doch sonst alles besingen konnte.3

Fingon musste sich über Anfauglith zurückziehen, Haldir starb während dieses Unterfangens in der Nachhut zusammen mit den meisten Männern aus Brethil. Am fünften Tag waren sie von Orks umzingelt, doch am Morgen des nächsten Tages gelang es Turgon, sich zu ihnen und seinem Bruder durchzuschlagen, und die Gondolindrim brachten Tod und Verwüstung unter ihre Feinde. Jetzt endlich ließ auch Onkel Maedhros zur Dritten Morgenstunde die Trompeten blasen und griff in die Schlacht ein; mit Zorn fielen die Söhne Feanors dem Feind in den Rücken und trieben die Orks in Furcht zur Flucht. Es heißt, dass sie in dieser Stunde noch den Sieg hätten davontragen können, währen ihnen alle Heere treu geblieben, doch nun ließ Morgoth seine stärksten Streitkräfte los: Wölfe und Wolfsreiter, Balrogs und Drachen und Glaurung, der Vater aller Drachen. Nun erst war Glaurung zur voller Gewaltigkeit und Macht angewachsen und er vernichtete seine Feinde mühelos, nichts konnte ihn lange Zeit aufhalten. Trotz dieser gewaltigen Kräfte des Feindes wäre ein Sieg für die Noldor möglich gewesen, hätten die Menschen Ulfangs sie nicht verraten. All seine Ränke wurden offen gelegt, seine Leute flohen oder wandten sich gegen ihre vormaligen Verbündeten. Onkel Maglor erschlug in dieser Stunde Uldor den Verfluchten, da die Verräter in all der Verwirrung beinahe bis zu Onkel Maedhros‘ Standarte vorgedrungen wären. Doch hatte Uldor zuvor noch zahlreiche seiner Gefolgsleute zur Schlacht rufen können, die nun Onkel Maedhros Heer angingen, sodass es von drei Seiten angegriffen wurde. Das Heer wurde versprengt, meine Onkel und ihre Brüder mussten sich zurückziehen; keiner von ihnen überstand diese Schlacht ohne Verwundung. Sie konnten sich mit einem Rest der Noldor und der Hilfe der Naugrim zum Berg Dolmed im Osten retten und zogen später weiter nach Ossiriand im Süden, doch der Himring war verloren.

Bis zuletzt hielten aus dem Heer des Ostens die Naugrim von Belegost stand. Wären sie nicht mit ihren fürchterlich anzusehenden Kriegsmasken in den Kampf gezogen, hätten Glaurung und seine Brut alles verbrannt, was von den Heeren noch übrig war. Ihnen gelang, was sonst niemanden je gelungen war: Sie stellten Glaurung, umzingelten ihn und bedrängten ihn, und so erlangten sie großen Ruhm. Der Lindwurm nutzte als seine Verteidigung seine schiere Größe, als er sich auf den Fürsten der Zwerge, Azaghâl, wälzte und ihn nieder machte. Mit letzter Kraft stieß Azaghâl dem großen Drachen jedoch ein Messer in den weichen Bauch und brachte ihm eine tiefe Wunde bei. Glaurung floh vom Schlachtfeld.

Auf dem westlichen Schlachtfeld stand es ebenso verheerend um die Brüder Fingon und Turgon, eine Flut von Feinden bedrängte sie, allen voran der Feldheer Angbands, Gothmog, Fürst der Balrogs. Er drängte Turgon und Húrin seitlich ab ins Fenn von Serech und umzingelte Fingon. Am Ende stand Fingon allein zwischen den Leichen seiner gefallenen Leibwächter und focht mit dem Balrog. Fingon war ein großartiger Kämpfer, wie Onkel Maedhros mir und meinem Bruder gegenüber immer wieder betonte, vielleicht hätte er diesen Kampf auch geschwächt und nach tagelangem Gefecht in grausamer Schlacht gewinnen können. Doch es war die Heimtücke des Feindes, die ihn am Ende zu Fall brachte: Ein Balrog schlang seine Feuerschlinge von hinten um den König und warf ihn zu Boden, und Gothmog erschlug ihn sogleich.

Dies war Fingons Ende, tapfer hatte er mit dem Mut der Verzweifelten gekämpft, doch wurde dies von seinen Feinden nicht im Geringsten geehrt. Sie hieben ihn mit ihren blutigen Waffen in den Staub und stampften sein blausilbernes Banner in die Lachen seines Blutes. Auch wenn er auf diese schreckliche Weise entehrt wurde, so was sein Kampf doch niemals ehrlos.

Niemand weiß, was seine letzten Gedanken gewesen sein mochten, doch nach allem, was ich von ihm hörte, bin ich mir sicher, dass er wohl zuerst an seinen Freund Maedhros gedacht hatte und dann an seinen kleinen Ereinion, den er doch so geliebt hatte. Ich danke an dieser Stelle Elloth, dass sie mir erlaubt, Fingons letzten Brief an seinen Sohn hier wiedergeben zu dürfen. Er verfasste ihn am Abend vor der Schlacht und sandte ihn zusammen mit Aeglos, dem Speer, für den Gil-galad später weithin berühmt wurde, zu den Falas.

 

_Es ist nun spät, mein Sohn, der Abend vor der Schlacht. Morgen, am Mittsommertag, werde ich mit Maitimo in die Schlacht ziehen und hoffentlich endlich all das Übel aus dieser Welt vertreiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich morgen Abend noch leben werde, ob morgen Abend schon alles vorbei sein mag, ob wir morgen Abend schon den Sieg davon getragen haben. Die Zukunft ist ungewiss. Doch sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass große Gefahr über uns alle kommen wird, vielleicht gar größer, als wir es jetzt schon ahnen. Schon einmal überraschte uns Morgoth Bauglir und übermannte uns verheerend. Meinen Vater trieb dies in den Tod._

_Fürchte dich nicht, ich begehe nicht den Fehler, unseren Feind zu unterschätzen. Maitimo hat gute Pläne, alles wird so laufen, wie wir es wünschen._

_Und doch ist da etwas in der Luft, das das Ende verkündet. Doch wessen Ende? Morgoths Ende, unser Ende? Mein Ende?_

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich wachsen sehen können, mein Sohn. Wünschte mir, ich könnte dich noch einmal in meine Arme schließen. Doch kann ich es nicht … Vielleicht wirst du mich hassen: dafür, dass ich dich fortgeschickt habe, und auch dafür, dass ich nicht mit dir mitgegangen bin … Doch vor allem dafür, dass ich nicht mehr zu dir kommen kann._

_Wisse, dass ich stolz auf dich bin und dich liebe. Mehr als alles andere auf Arda! Ich bin sicher, dass du eines Tages in meine Fußstapften treten und dich als würdig für mein Erbe erweisen wirst. Habe Vertrauen in dich, mein geliebter Sohn. Du bist immerhin mein Sohn, vergiss das nicht, der Sohn eines Helden. Der Sohn eines Hohen Königs. Du wirst das schaffen, und solltest du doch jemals an dir zweifeln, dann möge dir die Erinnerung an diese Worte vielleicht Trost und Kraft spenden._

_Denn langsam hege ich die Befürchtung, dich nicht mehr zu sehen, langsam regt sich etwas in mir, dass mir mit immer größer werdender Deutlichkeit sagt, dass es so kommen muss. Etwas sagt mir, dass ich die bevorstehende Schlacht nicht überleben werde … Und so gerne ich dich auch bei mir hätte, so sehr und weit mehr, wünsche ich mir für dich ein langes und glückliches Leben … Wenn ich bis zum Ende Ardas warten müsste, dich wiederzusehen, ich würde nicht einmal klagen. Obgleich ich dich immer vermissen werde, wünsche ich mir doch nichts mehr, als so lange warten zu müssen. Wäre die Zeit kürzer, würde dies doch nur bedeuten, dass auch du einen frühzeitigen Tod gefunden hast, und das würde ich mir nie verzeihen können. Dies hier ist meine letzte Möglichkeit, dich zu schützen, und ich werde sie mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln nutzten. Würde ich dich vor dem Ende aller Zeiten wiedersehen, hätte ich selbst in dieser Aufgabe eines Vaters versagt._

_Ich habe das Gefühl, ein so schlechter Vater gewesen zu sein …_

_Eines bleibt mir noch. Ich habe etwas für dich, ein Geschenk. Der Speer, Aeglos mit Namen, wurde mir von Maitimo für die bevorstehende Schlacht gegeben und von dessen Bruder Curufinwe gefertigt. Doch kann ich mich nicht recht damit anfreunden, ich bevorzuge das Schwert. Solltest du eines Tages eine Waffe brauchen (obgleich ich mit jeder Faser meines Dasein hoffe, dass es niemals soweit kommen wird), vielleicht sagt sie dir zu._

_Pass auf dich auch._

_In Liebe_

_Dein dich ewig liebender Vater_

* * *

3Ich meine, er konnte sogar Elros und mir das Meer mit seiner Musik so genau beschreiben, dass wir es in allen Details und wie wirklich vor uns sehen konnten, obwohl wir es, bevor wir erwachsen geworden waren, niemals gesehen hatten. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatten wir es schon gesehen, waren aber noch zu jung, um Erinnerungen daran zu haben, bevor und Onkel Maglor mit nach Ossiriand nahm.


	8. Der Verlust von Hoffnung

Die Schlacht war verloren. Alles schien verloren. Mit Húrins und Huors Hilfe konnte Turgon nach Gondolin fliehen, auch wenn Húrin dabei gefangen genommen und Huor getötet wurde. Turgon war nun also der Hohe König, ein König in einem Verborgenen Königreich. Morgoths Triumph war groß und seine Schreckensherrschaft über ganz Beleriand zum Greifen nahe, denn Furcht und Hass hatte er unter jene gebracht, die gegen ihn hätten vereint sein müssen. Fingons Reich war nicht mehr, und Feanors Söhne trieben wie Blätter vor dem Winde. Fortan ging es für sie nur noch bergab. Mein Bruder und ich haben sie zwar nie anders kennen gelernt, als dieses einfache und für ihre Verhältnisse schon beinahe wilde Leben auf dem Amon Ereb führend, doch wir wussten sehr wohl, dass es für sie sehr schwer war, all den Glanz und die Pracht ihrer Höfe und Residenzen verloren zu haben. Sie waren Fürsten, Prinzen, Söhne von Königen und teils selbst Könige gewesen, nun aber führten sie ein einfaches Leben, das Leben des einfachen Volkes.

Um Hithlum und Dor-lómin stand es nicht besser. Fingons Heer war nicht mehr, sein Volk verstreut und geflohen. Die wenigen, die noch geblieben waren, wurden geknechtet und mussten in Angbands Mienen Sklavenarbeiten verrichten. Nur noch die letzten Menschen Hadors waren dort, ausschließlich Frauen, Alte und Kinder. Als Lohn für ihren Verrat an Onkel Maedhros schickte Morgoth die Ostlinge dorthin, damit sie das wehrlose Volk knechten und das Land verwüsten konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte.

Nun war also ganz Beleriand für Morgoth offen. Seine Orks und Wölfe drangen bis nach Nan-tathren und bis zu den Grenzen Ossiriands vor, der ganze Weg bis in den weiten Süden war für sie nun zugänglich. Allein Gondolin blieb noch verborgen, ebenso Doriath, denn dort wirkte noch die Macht Melians. Viele flohen zu den Häfen und suchten hinter Círdans Mauern Schutz, und dessen Seefahrer fuhren die Küsten auf und ab und überraschten die Feinde immer wieder mit schnellen Landungen und blitzartigen Vorstößen.

Dies war der Moment, in dem Ereinion das erste Mal in seinem Leben direkt mit dem Krieg konfrontiert wurde. Die Nachricht vom Tode Fingons erreichte Eglarest zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, und die Trauer darüber war groß, beinahe unendlich, erschien es Ereinion häufig in diesen Tagen.

Von Trauer schwer gezeichnet, verfiel Elloth eine lange Zeit in tiefe Depressionen, sie siechte seelisch und körperlich regelrecht dahin. Sie aß kaum noch etwas, sie schlief kaum noch, sie kümmerte sich weder um sich selbst noch um ihre Umwelt. Lange Zeit war sie nicht anzusprechen und gab selbst kaum einen Laut von sich. Círdan hegte zwischenzeitlich schon die (vielleicht nicht unbegründete) Befürchtung, ihre Seele hätte ihren Leib verlassen. Dabei hätte gerade Ereinion seine Mutter nun mehr denn je gebrauchen können, denn sein geliebter Vater war nicht mehr, was ihn in eine beinahe ebenso tiefe Verzweiflung stürzte wie seine Mutter. So blieb ihm nun nur noch Círdan, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um den Jungen nicht in denselben Abgrund stürzten zu sehen wie dessen Mutter.

Doch Círdan sah sich noch völlig anderen Problemen gegenüber: der Verteidigung seines eigenes Gebietes. Die ungehindert umherstreifenden Feinde bereiteten den Falathrim immer größere Schwierigkeiten. Ebenso aber kümmerten sie sich nach all ihren Möglichkeiten um die Flüchtlinge und sahen sich in der Pflicht, niemanden zurück zu lassen. Immerhin war ihnen durch ihre Küstenlage und ihre Häfen die Möglichkeit gegeben, größeren Schutz zu bieten als die anderen Reiche Beleriands – oder jene, die noch Bestand hatten.

Der Flüchtlingsstrom nahm tagtäglich zu und riss nicht ab. Ereinion saß in diesen Tagen oft am Fenster seines Zimmers und beobachtete von dort aus die Flüchtenden, die sich auf den Straßen drängten. Gil-galad erzählte mir, dass er dann oftmals davon geträumt hatte, seinen Vater zwar in abgerissener Kleidung und mit zerbeulter Rüstung aber doch lebendig auf seinem Schimmel in die Stadt einreiten zu sehen. Doch dies blieb freilich nur ein Traum eines Jungen, der um den Verlust seines Vaters trauerte und diesen nicht begreifen konnte.

Die letzten Worte seines Vaters in dem Brief, den Fingon ihm geschickt hatte, sowie Aeglos waren mit einem Male die wichtigsten Erinnerungsstücke an seinen Vater, die Ereinion geblieben waren. Natürlich besaß er auch zahlreiche wunderschöne Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Fingon, aber vielen ist es in solchen Situationen lieber, auch etwas Handfestes zu besitzen, etwas, das sie ansehen und anfassen können, das ihnen zeigt, dass die geliebte Person auch etwas in dieser Welt zurückgelassen hat. Ich kenne es ja von mir selbst …

So beschloss er, dass es nun Zeit für ihn wurde, den Umgang mit richtigen Waffen zu lernen und nicht mehr länger nur mit Holzschwertern auf Riedgras einzuschlagen. Aus Spiel war mit einem Male blutiger Ernst geworden. Ereinion war noch sehr jung, um schon jetzt den Umgang mit Waffen zu erlernen, und Círdan wusste dies auch, als der Junge mit diesem Anliegen vor ihn trat. Doch sah er seinem Mündel in die Augen und erkannte darin dessen unbeugsamen Willen und seine eiserne Entschlossenheit. Er erkannte, dass er Ereinion diesen einen Wunsch nicht verwehren konnte.

So begann noch im Jahr der Nirnaeth Arnoediad Ereinions Ausbildung an der Waffe und es war gut, dass dem so war, bedenkt man die Ereignisse des kommenden Jahres und all jene, die darauf folgten. Eigens dafür hatte Círdan seine besten Waffenmeister abgestellt. Wie es auch noch heute üblich ist, begann Ereinion mit der Grundausbildung am Schwert, gefolgt vom Bogen. In beiden Disziplinen zeigte er sich wie immer sehr talentiert, seine ohnehin schnelle Auffassungsgabe wurde nun aber noch zusätzlich von dem Wunsch befeuert, dafür Sorge tragen zu können, dass kein Sohn jemals mehr seinen Vater verlieren musste, keine Frau ihren Ehemann.

Auf einmal war jener kleine Junge erwachsen geworden und oftmals später dauerte dies Gil-galad sehr. Seine Kindheit war überschattet vom frühen Tod geliebter Personen, von Krieg und Verlust. Allzu schnell und gegen seinen Willen hatte er erwachsen werden müssen. Deswegen hatte er mich und Elros stets um unsere Kindheit beneidet: Wir hatten Kind sein dürfen, wir waren behütet und in liebender Umgebung aufgewachsen.

Dies war eine schlimme Zeit für Ereinion, und es war erst der Anfang. Seine Fröhlichkeit half ihm nur wenig über die Trauer um seinen Vater hinweg, allerdings half sie ihm immerhin weiterhin zu leben. Ebenso waren seine neuen Waffenübungen ein sehr hilfreicher Ausgleich für ihn, da sie seine ganze Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Und indem er noch wesentlich mehr Kraft in diese Beschäftigung steckte, als er eigentlich müsste, machte er enorme Fortschritte in einer erstaunlich kurzen Zeit. Er hatte ein großes Talent für die Waffen, für jede Art von Waffe. Ganz besonders lag ihm jedoch der Speer am Herzen, vielleicht, weil es der Speer war, den sein Vater ihm geschenkt hatte, vielleicht auch einfach deswegen, weil ihm diese Waffengattung am meisten lag. Er schwang den Speer auf eine ganz eigene und nicht zwingend regelkonforme Art, was es seinen Feinden jedoch gerade schwer machte, an Aeglos vorbeizukommen. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, wie ich bereits erwähnte, ließ er mich gern einmal gegen ihn in Waffengängen antreten. Ich selbst bin durchaus geschickt mit der Waffe und Amrods Schwert ist eine wunderbare Klinge. Kein Wunder, denn sie wurde immerhin von Feanor persönlich geschmiedet. Aber gegen Gil-galad und Aeglos war ich nur in den seltensten Fällen angekommen.

Recht bald hatte Ereinion eine sonderbare Art und Weise entwickelt, mit seiner liebsten Waffe umzugehen: Er sprach Aeglos eine eigene Persönlichkeit zu. Manchmal redete er sogar mit dem Speer. Das wiederum hatte ich nie nachvollziehen können, eine Waffe ist wie jeder andere Gegenstand immerhin ein seelenloses Ding. Ereinion war hingegen der Meinung, dass in diesem Speer sehr viel von seinem Vater war und er auf diese Weise vielleicht mit ihm in Kontakt treten konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich diese Vorstellung jemals bestätigt hatte, aber hat nicht schlussendlich jeder kleine seltsame Angewohnheiten? Ich habe eben Bücher gesammelt und Ereinion Gil-galad sprach mit Aeglos.

Nun, da Ereinions Ausbildung an der Waffe begonnen hatte, hielt es Círdan für angebracht, ihm auch eine eigene Rüstung zu schenken. Seinem Rang und Namen entsprechend war diese Rüstung, wenn auch noch für einen Heranwachsenden gedacht, ein Kunstwerk elbischer Schmiedekunst. Sie schimmerte weithin, insbesondere aber sein Schild, auf den mit Ithildin strahlende Sterne eingraviert waren. Da Ereinion diese Rüstung, wenn natürlich auch seinem wachsenden Körper immer wieder angepasst, bis zu seinem Lebensende trug, gab man ihm schon bald den Beinamen Gil-galad, _Elcále_ , und fortan rief man ihn nur noch bei diesem Namen.


	9. Zerbrochene Welten

Es versteht sich wohl von selbst, dass Morgoth es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte, dass Círdan gegen ihn rebellierte, und so schickte er 473 E.Z., ein Jahr nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, ein starkes Heer zu den Falas. Seine Streitmacht kam die Flüsse Brithon und Nenning herab und belagerte Círdans Städte hinter ihren Mauern.

An jenem Tag, einem 13. laire, einem angenehm warmen, wenn auch wolkigen Sommertag, wurde Gil-galad schon zu _undómie_ von hellem Trompetenklang geweckt. Es war das Warnsignal, dass Feinde gesichtet worden waren. Erschrocken und mit pochendem Herzen sprang er aus dem Bett und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Morgoths Heer schon vor den Stadtmauern Aufstellung genommen. Morgoth hatte zahlreiches Kriegsgerät auffahren lassen, Maschinen direkt aus der Hölle, ebenso folgten Stollengräber und Flammenwerfer seinen Heeren, die die Mauern der Stadt einreißen und gleichzeitig untergraben sollten.

Es war wohl einer der schrecklichsten Anblicke, denen Gil-galad je in seinem Leben begegnen sollte. Wie versteinert stand er da, als er die schwarz wogende Masse vor den weißen Stadtmauern sah, erhellt von zahlreichen boshaften Feuern, die geradezu nach der Stadt lechzten. Erst Círdan, der zu ihm geeilt kam, um ihn zu warnen, riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Círdan riet ihm, seine Rüstung anzulegen, Aeglos bereit zu halten und für den äußersten Fall das Nötigste zusammenzupacken. Dann sollte er zu Elloth gehen und ihr nicht von der Seite weichen, egal, was passierte. Der äußerste Fall, damit meinte Círdan natürlich das Scheitern ihrer Verteidigung und den Fall von Eglarest, und dieser schien, obgleich es niemand aussprach, allen sehr wahrscheinlich.

Gil-galad folgte Círdans Anweisungen ohne zu zögern. Die unmittelbare Gefahr, die ihm nun drohte, verängstigte ihn sehr. Man kann schließlich von keinem Heranwachsenden wie ihm verlangen, dass er schon bei jenem allerersten Feindkontakt die Tapferkeit späterer Tage kannte. Allerdings war es auch diese Gefahr, die Elloth aus ihrer selbst gewählten Isolation riss. Als ihr Sohn ihre Gemächer betrat, schien sie wieder ganz jene Elbin zu sein, die Gil-galads Mutter war, durchsetzungsfähig und mit einem starken Willen gesegnet.

Círdan hieß sie beiden, in diesen Räumen zu bleiben, wo sie vorläufig in Sicherheit waren. Dennoch sagte er ihnen im selben Atemzug, dass sie ihre Sachen bereithalten sollten. Damit ging er, um die Verteidigung zu organisieren.

Es wurde ein langer und schwerer Tag für alle. Bald schon brannten viele Feuer in der Stadt, die wie durch Hexerei kaum zu bekämpfen waren. Schwerer, dicker Rauch hing über der ganzen Stadt, der in Augen und Lungen brannte und das Kämpfen schwer machte. Die Verteidiger konnten die Stadtmauern lange halten, dennoch war es bald ersichtlich, dass sie nicht obsiegen konnten. Immer häufiger gelangten Orks auf die Mauern und jedes Mal waren es mehr, bevor sie wieder zurückgeschlagen werden konnten. Ebenso waren die Mauern zwar hoch und dick gebaut, doch die Kräfte, die Morgoth gegen sie sandte, konnten sie nicht auf Dauer aufhalten.

Gil-galad und seine Mutter hatten einige Zeit die Belagerung aufmerksam verfolgt, und Elloth erkannte bald, dass Hilfe benötigt wurde. Sie als Frau konnte nicht viel tun, denn sie führte keine Waffen (auch wenn sie an diesem Tag nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dies tun zu können), aber sie beschloss, so gut, wie es in ihren Möglichkeiten stand, zu helfen. Mit Gil-galad begab sie sich also zur Stadtmauer, um dort dabei zu helfen, die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Sie besaß zwar kaum nennenswertes Wissen über die Heilkunde, ebenso wenig ihr Sohn, doch ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es oftmals schon sehr hilfreich sein kann, einfach nur Trost und Mut zu spenden. Círdan, als er sie ausmachte, zeigte sich freilich wenig erfreut, doch ließ er sie gewähren; er wusste, dass man nur schwer gegen Elloth und ihren starken Charakter ankam.

Die Belagerung zog sich den ganzen Tag hin, doch es war nur ein aufgeschobenes Ende Eglarests, ein langsames, qualvolles Verenden der Stadt der Falathrim. Gegen Abend war die Verteidigung überwunden. Die Mauern lagen größtenteils in Trümmern, die Tore waren eingerissen und der Großteil der Stadt war zerstört, zerschmettert und verbrannt. Círdan musste sich endgültig eingestehen, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten, und gab den Befehl zum Rückzug und zur geordneten Flucht über See.

Schon den ganzen Tag über waren die Zivilisten auf die Schiffe im Hafen evakuiert worden, der Großteil von ihnen hatte die Stadt bereits verlassen. So gelang es den Verteidigen im tapferen Rückzugskampf den Hafen zu erreichen und in vergleichsweise kurzer Zeit die Schiffe zu bemannen. Als einer der letzten ging Círdan mit Elloth und Gil-galad an Bord seines großen weißen Flaggschiffes. Die meisten der Schiffe konnten den Hafen sicher verlassen, die Orks konnten nur einige wenige in Brand setzten und versenken.

Eglarest war verloren und am nächsten Tag sollte auch Brithombar fallen. Die weißen Städte der Falathrim gingen in Rauch und Flammen unter. Círdan zog sich nach Balar zurück, seiner letzten Bastion.

Gil-galad hatte damit endgültig alles verloren: Großvater und Vater waren in der Schlacht gefallen, seine Heimat war nicht mehr und er musste nun im Exil leben. Die Schrecken der Schlacht, obgleich er nicht selbst kämpfen musste, hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben und ließen ihn bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht mehr los. Seine Kindheit hatte nun endgültig ein Ende gefunden, er hatte erwachsen werden müssen. Natürlich hofften alle, dass Turgon vom verborgenen Gondolin aus lange regieren konnte, doch insgeheim befürchtete Gil-galad schon jetzt, dass Gondolin verraten und Turgon, sein Onkel, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, mit seiner Stadt untergehen würde. Und dann war die Krone, die doch noch vor einer vergleichsweise kurzen Zeit so entfernt von ihm schien, an ihm. So war es eine Notwendigkeit, dass er nun erwachsen wurde und seine Kindheit nur noch eine angenehme Erinnerung war.

Círdan hatte Balar schon seit jeher als Festungsanlage besiedeln lassen. Entlang der Küsten der Insel waren immer wieder Festungen errichtet, auch die Städte im Landesinneren waren mit starken Wehranlagen versehen. Die Versorgung der Einwohner erfolgte teils über das, was die Insel selbst und das Meer hergaben, teils über die fruchtbaren Sirionmündungen. Die von zahllosen Möwen bewohnte Insel vor den südlichen Küsten Beleriands mochte idyllisch wirken mit ihren sanften Hügeln und grünen Wiesen, doch nichts konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Balar ein letztes Refugium der Heimatlosen war. Gil-galad fand sich im Exil wieder.

Turgon vernahm natürlich auch in Gondolin, dass die Städte der Falathrim gefallen waren. Er erkannte vielleicht nicht als erstes, dass sie der Hilfe aus Aman bedurften, doch er ergriff nun in seiner Pflicht als Hoher König als erster Maßnahmen dafür. Er schickte Nachricht zu Círdan mit der Bitte, um Hilfe ersuchende Schiffe nach Valinor zu schicken. Daraufhin ließ Círdan sieben schnelle Schiffe bauen und entsandte sie mit günstigen Winden aus. Am Tag ihrer Abfahrt stand Gil-galad am Kai, und sah ihnen lange nach, auch, als das letzte Segel schon lange hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Von den Schiffen hörte man bis auf eines nie wieder etwas, und dieses eine kehrte nach langem Kampf gegen schlimme Stürme schließlich um, nur um in Sichtweite zur Küste zu sinken. Von den Seeleuten überlebte nur einer, Voronwe mit Namen, einer von Turgons Gesandten.

Damit schien auch die letzte Hoffnung zunichte, auch wenn es Earendil, wie man weiß, nicht von seinen späteren Fahrten abhalten sollte. Die Welt schien nun endgültig zerbrochen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die hier beschriebenen Ereignisse habe ich noch einmal in einem OS festgehalten: [Dark Harbor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014266)


	10. Ein König im Exil

So gingen die Jahre in das Land, allgegenwärtig war nun die Gefahr Morgoths, denn ungehindert stand ihm fast ganz Beleriand offen und niemand war mehr, der ihm hätte nennenswerten Wiederstand leisten können. Túrin erschlug Glaurung und fand selbst den Tod. Doriath wurde von den Zwergen verwüstet und Thingol erschlagen. Melian verließ daraufhin von Kummer gezeichnet diese Lande, auch wenn Dior Eluchíl das Reich seines Großvaters wieder aufzubauen versuchte. Meine Onkel und ihre Brüder schmiedeten ihre Pläne zum Wiedererlangen des Silmaril … Maeglin verliebte sich unrechtmäßig in Idril Celebrindal, die Königstochter …

In dieser Zeit ordnete Gil-galad sein Leben neu. All die Ereignisse, die sein Leben grundlegend verändert hatten, waren sehr plötzlich und sehr rasch aufeinander auf ihn eingestürmt. Weiterhin verfolgte er seine Waffenübungen und übrigen Studien, diese nun auch mit besonderem Eifer, und in allem wurde er immer besser. Seine Mutter fand aus ihrer selbst gewählten Isolation und ging nun auch dazu über, aktiv an Círdans Politik teilzunehmen. Bis jetzt hatte sich Elloth nur als vorübergehenden Gast betrachtet, doch mit dem Fall der Häfen hatte sich für sie und Gil-galad alles geändert. Ihre Heimat, ihr Exil, war nun Balar.

Die Jahre vergingen, ohne dass eine Hoffnung auf Rettung aus dem Westen bestand. Sie waren Morgoth ausgeliefert und konnten sich nur hinter ihren Mauern verschanzen, darauf hoffend, dass sie stark genug waren. Doch nichts feite sie gegen Verrat von innen und sich plötzlich überschlagenden Ereignissen. Ja, es war Verrat, als meine Onkel 506 Doriath angriffen, ich kann es nicht schönreden. Doch der Eid trieb sie. Natürlich ist das keine Entschuldigung, nur eine Erklärung. Die Überlebenden flohen überwiegend zu den Sirionmündungen und in Círdans Schutz; nur wenige gingen nach Ossiriand. Die Eldar waren erschüttert von dieser Tat, doch ihnen blieb kaum Zeit, darauf zu reagieren, denn Morgoth nutzte die Situation aus, um nur ein Jahr später Gondolin zu vernichten. Man hörte jenseits der Echoriath nicht viel davon, die Nachricht wurde erst mit den Flüchtenden unter der Führung meiner Großeltern Tuor und Idril Celebrindal jenseits der Berge getragen.

Gil-galad empfing die Krone der Hohen Könige aus Tuors Händen, denn nun musste er wider Erwarten sein Erbe antreten, nun war er der Hohe König der Noldor Beleriands.

Diese Nachricht kam für Gil-galad völlig überraschend. Am 5. coire des Jahres 507 erreichte Tuor Balar und trat vor Gil-galad. Er kniete nieder, reichte ihm die Krone und nannte ihn als erster _Aran Meneltyalda_. Es ist wohl verständlich und nachvollziehbar, dass Gil-galad in diesem Moment wie versteinert war und zunächst nicht verstand, was da soeben geschehen war. Gil-galad lag auch später nie etwas an der Macht, die mit seinem Amt verbunden war, sondern nur etwas an der Möglichkeit, sein Volk zu schützen und ihm zu helfen. Erst allmählich wurde dies Gil-galad in dem Moment bewusst, als Tuor vor ihn trat, und ebenso, welch hohe Verantwortung ihm auf seine Schultern gelegt worden war.

Am Abend weinte er still und für sich, denn er glaubte, dass mit dieser Krone sein Todesurteil unterschrieben worden sei.4 Dem nächsten Morgen und allen folgenden trat er dennoch mit Fassung entgegen. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, er musste das Beste daraus machen. Immerhin hatte auch sein Vater nicht aufgegeben, und er als Sohn Fingons musste dessen Erbe gerecht werden.

Die Krönung fand sobald als möglich statt, und wie es Gil-galads Eigenschaft war, erwartete er diesen Tag nicht gerade mit Spannung; er hasste ja die Zeremonielle, das hatte er schon kurz nach seiner Geburt unter Beweis gestellt. Er hatte mir später immer vieles scherzhaft über den Tag seiner Krönung erzählt, denn wie so vieles ertrug er auch das mit Fassung, auch wenn dieser Tag bedeutete, dass der Großteil seiner Familie nunmehr den Tod gefunden hatte. Er hatte erkannt, dass es ihm nichts nutzte, gegen das Offensichtliche anzukämpfen, dass es sinnlos war, in Trauer daran festzuhalten, dass sein Vater diese Krone halten sollte und nicht er. Und so begann er schon an jenem Tag, an dem er gekrönt wurde, all das, was damit verbunden war, mit jener Art zu behandeln, die so typisch für ihn und nun auch seinen Führungsstil werden sollte: Er nahm es mit dem nötigen Ernst und doch vor allem mit Humor. Manche mochten sich gewundert haben, dass er an diesem Tag so viel lachte und scherzte, immerhin war ihm in kurzer Zeit so viel Unglück geschehen, doch so war er nun einmal, ich erwähnte es bereits.

Damit war Gil-galad mit 63 _coranári_ , ein noch sehr junger erwachsener Elb, der Jüngste in der Reihe der Hohen Könige, als er die Krone von Círdan empfing; dieser war es, der ihn offiziell krönte, denn Gil-galad war immerhin sein Mündel und alle männlichen Verwandten des jungen Elben gestorben. Es gab natürlich manch einen, der wegen Gil-galads noch beinahe jugendlichen Alters munkelte, er sei dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, doch Gil-galad nahm sich fest vor, all jene vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Natürlich war dies ein enormer Vorsatz, denn immerhin war es nun ihm zugefallen, Beleriand gegen Morgoth zu verteidigen, eine eigentlich unlösbare Aufgabe.

Es zeigt sich also, dass eine von Gil-galads herausragenden Eigenschaften als Hoher König neben seinem Humor sein großer Ehrgeiz war. Er war bestrebt, dem Erbe seiner Vorgänger gerecht zu werden und alles dafür zu tun, dass sein Volk nicht dem Untergang preis gegeben wurde, weshalb er schon bald darauf, als Earendil mit seinen Fahrten begann, diesen in allem unterstützte, wo es ihm möglich war. Allerdings sprach Gil-galad dafür später vor mir seine Entschuldigung aus, denn es ist ja immerhin allgemein bekannt, dass ich diese Fahrten als Earendils schlechteste Eigenschaft auffasse. Meine Onkel lehrten meinen Bruder und mich, dass man nie das Allgemeinwohl über das der eigenen Familie stellen darf, findet man sich in einer Führungsposition wieder. Man muss immer einen gesunden Mittelweg finden. Earendil tat genau dies nicht.

Auch wenn Gil-galad damit durchaus seiner Krone würdig war, so sagte er mir gegenüber manches Mal, welch Last sie doch für ihn sei. Ja, er nannte sie eine Last, denn allzeit erinnerte sie ihn daran, unter welchen Umstände er sie erlangt hatte: unter dem Verlust von Heimat und Familie, unter dem Verlust von Kindheit und dem Gefühl, behütet zu sein.

Zwar war Gil-galad ein König im Exil, ein König ohne Königreich, doch er lernte sich gegen alle Widrigkeiten zu stemmen und sie zu meistern, seien sie nun struktureller oder personeller Art. Er bewies auch dem letzten Zweifler, dass er trotz seines jungen Alters seines Amtes als Hoher König würdig und fähig war, es angemessen auszuführen. Gemeinsam mit Círdan arbeitete er Pläne aus, um sich gegen Morgoth zu verteidigen, denn auch wenn er vollstes Vertrauen in Earendil setzte, so wollte er doch nicht darauf bauen, dass sein Ziel gelänge. Zwar hieß es, dass Tuor und Idril schließlich Valinor erreicht hätten, doch die Erinnerungen an jene sieben Schiffe, die Círdan 474 ausgesandt hatte, waren noch stark. Er sprach seine Zweifel zu dieser Zeit nie aus, doch er hoffe im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens nicht darauf, dass Earendil gelingen würde, was dieser sich erhoffte.

In all der Zeit stand Elloth allzeit ihrem Sohn mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, denn sie war einst die Gemahlin des Hohen Königs gewesen und nun Königinmutter. Bis zum Ende seiner Tage blieb seine Mutter für Gil-galad seine wichtigste Bezugsperson – zugegebener Maßen neben mir, was mich durchaus immer wieder irritiert hatte. Ich war am Ende doch nur sein Berater und doch erfragte er meinen Rat ebenso oft wie den Elloths.

Das nun war also der Punkt, wo ich das erste Mal ins Spiel komme und wofür ich Gil-galad am meisten verfluchte, diesen manchmal einfach nur wahnsinnigen Elb. Elros und ich wurden am 26. coire 525 geboren. Als Gil-galad davon erfuhr, versprach er, sobald es ihm möglich war, uns in Arvernien zu besuchen, und das Versprechen hielt er. Elwing hatte uns zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht unsere Namen gegeben. Als Gil-galad uns auf seinem Besuch sehen wollte, drückte Elwing ihm einen von uns in die Arme. Natürlich weiß niemand, wer von uns beiden das gewesen sein mochten, wir hatten ja noch keine Namen und sahen für alle anderen völlig gleich aus. Gil-galad hat dennoch in späteren Jahren Stein und Bein geschworen, ich sei es gewesen, und nahm das als sein liebstes Argument, wenn er wieder einmal bekräftigen wollte, ich allein sei würdig genug, sein Erbe anzutreten. Verfluchter Elb! Es war immer so ungemein peinlich, wenn er mal wieder vor versammelter Mannschaft mit dieser alten Kamelle anrückte. Ich wäre dann immer am liebsten in das nächstbeste Loch im Boden gesprungen …

Gil-galad hatte sich nun also in seiner Rolle als Hoher König behaupten können und unterhielt enge Kontakte zu Arvernien und Earendil und Elwing. Bei diesem ersten (und für mich katastrophalen) Besuch beließ er es nicht und viele weitere sollten folgen. Besonders mit Elwing schloss er eine gute Freundschaft, denn sie teilten in gewisser Weise dasselbe Schicksal. Earendil war schlicht und ergreifend nicht oft genug da, um diese Freundschaft mit ihm ebenfalls zu teilen. Gil-galad schätzte die geistreichen Unterhaltungen und Diskussionen mit Elwing, ob nun im Gespräch oder in brieflicher Form; immerhin konnte er nicht täglich auf einen reinen Spaziergang Arvernien besuchen, er hatte seine Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Und das ist der Punkt, an dem ich Elwing vollends nicht mehr verstehen kann. Als an jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Jahre 529 Onkel Maedhros Elwing Nachricht schickte und den Silmaril verlangte, riet Gil-galad ihr eindringlich, dem Schreiben meines Onkels nachzugeben. Immerhin kannte er ihn sowohl aus den Erzählungen seiner Eltern als auch persönlich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Onkel Maedhros durchaus zu den äußersten Mitteln greifen würde, um den Eid zu erfüllen; Doriath hatte es erneut bewiesen. Elwing blieb aus mir völlig unerfindlichen Gründen stur und verweigerte Onkel Maedhros den Silmaril.

Just an jenem Tag, als die Nachricht Arvernien erreichte, war Gil-galad zu Besuch. Unverzüglich segelte er zurück nach Balar, um Unterstützung nach Arvernien zu senden. Zudem hoffte er auf eine diplomatische Lösung des Dilemmas, wenn er es nur rechtzeitig zurück schaffte; vielleicht würde Onkel Maedhros ihn ja anhören, den Jungen, der ihn früher immer Geschichtenonkel genannt und dem mein Onkel so viele Abenteuer erzählt hatte. Die Hoffnung war umsonst, denn schon längst hatten die vier letzten Feanorer mit ihrem Heer Arvernien erreicht, hielten sich aber noch verborgen. Als sie Elwings Absage und die Kunde von Gil-galads Abfahrt erreichten, griffen sie im Schutze der Nacht an.

Ich werde oft gefragt, ob ich mich erinnern kann, was damals geschah; meine Gegner benutzen oftmals dieses Argument, um mich einen Narr zu schelten, Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros wie meine Väter zu lieben. Meine Antwort darauf lautet: Nein. Wir waren einfach noch viel zu jung, um uns an irgendetwas aus dieser Zeit zu entsinnen. Meine frühesten Erinnerungen sind solche an Tage auf dem Amon Ereb, die wir spielend mit Onkel Maglor verbracht haben. Nur ganz vage glaube ich manchmal verschwommen eine Elbin in meinen Erinnerungen zu finden, von der ich aber nur vermuten kann, dass es Elwing ist; ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wie ihr Gesicht aussieht.

Es war eine schwierige Situation für Gil-galad und er musste lange überlegen, wie er auf diesen Sippenmord reagieren soll. Natürlich erfuhr er bald, dass sich Onkel Maglor unserer angenommen und meinen Bruder und mich bei sich aufgenommen hat, und das trug viel dazu bei, wie Gil-galad sich daraufhin verhielt. Er überlegte lange hin und her, ließ sich all das durch den Kopf gehen, was er über Onkel Maedhros von seine Vater gehört und wie er ihn persönlich kennen gelernt hatte.

Am Ende ließ er Gnade vor Recht walten. Er wusste, dass sich, da Onkel Maglor sich unserer erbarmt hatte, es auch irgendwann einmal Onkel Maedhros tun würde. Er wusste, dass unsere Onkel uns ein besseres Zuhause gaben, als es unsere Eltern taten; er hatte es mir tatsächlich so gesagt, damals, kurz bevor uns Celebrimbors Bitte um Hilfe gegen Sauron erreichte. Zwar bat er mich damals, dass es unter uns bleiben müsse, doch ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass dies nun endlich an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, denn es ist notwendig, um zu verstehen, warum Gil-galad Gnade vor Recht walten ließ. Er wusste ebenso, dass Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros genug unter ihrem Gewissen zu leiden hatten, und das war ihm Strafe genug.

Dies sind die Gründe, warum Gil-galad ihnen allein einen mahnenden Brief geschickt hatte, in welchem er sie für ihr Handel tadelte, und selbst dieser Brief war nur reine Formsache für jene, die sonst gesagt hätte, er hätte sich sehenden Auges blind gestellt für die Ereignisse in Arvernien. Onkel Maglor antwortete ihm darauf mit einem äußerst reumütigen Brief, in dem er sich für all seine Taten entschuldigte und untertänig um Gnade bat, die Gil-galad ihm schon lange gewährt hatte. Onkel Maedhros wagte es nicht einmal brieflich, dem Sohn seines besten Freundes unter die Augen zu treten. Nach dieser Antwort Onkel Maglors führten Gil-galad und meine Onkel unter der Hand noch eine lange Briefkonversation, von der nur wenige wussten. Gil-galad erfuhr auf diese Weise viel über die Gedankenwelt meiner Onkel, und ich kann beteuern, dass es dort, wo es nun allmählich auf das Ende zuging, nicht gerade rosig aussah. Immerhin hatten mein Bruder und ich oftmals erleben müssen, wie Onkel Maedhros immer wieder völlig über dem verzweifelte, was er getan hatte, und Onkel Maglor ging es oftmals nur deswegen unwesentlich besser, weil er uns hatte, seine Söhne. Umgekehrt versicherte Onkel Maedhros Gil-galad daher Unterstützung zu, sollte er ihrer jemals bedürfen; immerhin war es Onkel Maedhros gewesen, der damals seine Krone, die Krone seines Vaters und Großvaters an Fingolfin weitergegeben hatte, um ihm und Fingon für seine Errettung vom Thangorodrim zu danken.

Ja, es ging auf das Ende zu, welcher Art auch immer es sein mochte. Doch Earendil gelang tatsächlich sein Streich und er erreichte Aman und erbat die Hilfe der Valar, da er in seiner Natur als Halbelb für beide Geschlechter sprechen konnte, die der Eldar und die der Edain. Als Gil-galad schließlich die Kunde vom Heer der Herren des Westens erreichte – er erfuhr zusammen mit den Falathrim 547 als erster davon, da die Falathrim noch immer die Küsten patrouillierten –, sann er zunächst darüber nach, ob er ihnen Unterstützung senden sollte, doch er entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Eonwe und Ingwiel hatten ihm offiziell keinerlei Nachricht über ihr Kommen und Unterfangen zukommen lassen, und da sprach dann wohl der Stolz und vielleicht auch Trotz aller Noldor auch aus Gil-galad, als er ihnen zwar nicht seine Unterstützung in dem Sinne entsagte, jedoch auch nichts zur Hilfe tat. Wenn sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollten, dann war es eben so.

Gil-galad mochte zwar zunächst die Hände in den Schoß legen und Ingwiel, Prinz aller Eldar, in seinem Handeln freie Hand lassen, als er schließlich in Eglarest landete und in einer großen Schlacht die Orks vor sich her trieb, doch stets hielt sich Gil-galad bereit, notfalls doch einzugreifen sollte in irgendeiner Weise seine Hilfe von Nöten sein. Auf diese Weise gingen fünfzig Jahre ins Land, in denen beinahe unbemerkt die Belagerung Angbands von den Herren des Westens vorangetrieben wurde. Die Grundfesten der Erde wurden erschüttert, so gewaltig waren den späteren Berichten nach die Schlachten, die geschlagen, und die Mächte, die gegen Morgoth ins Feld geführt wurden. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie die am Ende immer häufiger und heftiger werdenden Beben Elros und mich immer mehr beunruhigt hatten; wir wussten nicht, was da genau vor sich ging, es waren Mächte am Werk, die weit über unser Verständnis der Welt hinaus gingen, und das ängstigte uns.

Jeder weiß, wie diese Jahre endeten. Morgoth wurde in triumphaler Schlacht niedergeworfen und die Valar obsiegten am Ende über den Verräter. Doch die Gestalt der Welt war auf immer verändert. Sie war nachhaltig zerbrochen.

* * *

4Und vielleicht glaubte er es nicht mit Unrecht, denn immerhin hatte jeder Hohe König vor ihm gewaltsam den Tod gefunden, Fingon und Turgon sogar recht bald, nachdem sie ihr Amt angetreten hatten.


	11. Beleriands Ende

Eine der letzten Handlungen der Herren des Westens, bevor sie wieder nach Aman zurückkehrten, war die Warnung, dass Beleriand nachhaltig verändert worden sei. Die Warnung schien beinahe überflüssig, denn schon längst hatte jeder bemerkt, dass die Welt auseinander brach. Viele der Eldar gingen in den Westen, um Endor endgültig den Rücken zuzukehren, doch Gil-galad blieb; noch verband ihn zu viel mit diesen Landen, in denen er geboren worden war. Immer häufiger und vor allem stärker wurden die Beben, die Beleriand zerrütteten, überall taten sich tiefe Erdspalten auf. Es wurde höchste Zeit, erneut ein neues Heim zu suchen.

Círdan ließ alle Schiffe bemannen, die er besaß und baute noch viele zusätzlich, so viele, wie es die knappe Zeit erlaubte. Mit diesen fuhr er mit Gil-galad und ihrem Volk den Sirion hinauf bis zu dessen Pforten, um Zeit zu sparen. Dort ließen sie schweren Herzens ihre wunderschönen Schiffe zurück und zogen nur mit dem Nötigsten beladen nach Osten, immer nur nach Osten. Es war eine gefährliche Reise, lang, schwer und immer wieder bedroht von den schweren Erdbeben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erreichte sie die Nachricht, dass die Küsten von gewaltigen Flutwellen getroffen worden waren und auf viele Meilen ins Landesinnere alles verwüstet war. Ich weiß, wie es ausgesehen hat, denn wie durch ein Wunder haben mein Bruder und ich auf unserer Suche nach Onkel Maglor eine dieser Wellen aus nächster Nähe überlebt, da wir uns zu dieser Zeit nahe der Küste befunden hatten. Es war einfach grauenvoll!

Größte Eile war nun geboten, denn es war immer offensichtlicher, dass Beleriand nicht mehr lange Bestand haben würde. Gil-galad wusste nicht, wie weit sie gehen mussten, um in Sicherheit zu sein, doch er hoffte auf den Schutz der Ered Luin, dass sie das Schlimmste aus Beleriand abhalten würden. Es war also sein Ziel, die Berge rechtzeitig zu erreichen und zu überwinden. Was ihn dahinter erwartete, wusste er nicht, denn Mittelerde war in jenen Jahren noch ein schier endlos weites, wildes Land, von dem niemand etwas Genaues wusste. Seltsame Geschichten über wilde Elben und primitive Menschenstämme kursierten, Geschichten über gefährliche Kreaturen und ungeahnte Gefahren. Doch es war ihre einzige Hoffnung auf ein Überleben.

Ein immer verzweifelter werdender Wettlauf gegen die Zeit und die Gewalten der Natur begann.

Sie überquerten schließlich den Gelion bei Sarn Athrad und folgten der Zwergenstraße zu den Bergen. Nach wochenlangen Marschieren im strammen Tempo und von früh bis spät erreichten sie schließlich die ersten Ausläufer der Ered Luin. Viele waren schon sehr erschöpft, denn der Marsch zerrte an den Kräften aller, doch es war notwendig. Der mühsamste und gewiss auch gefährlichste Teil ihrer Reise lag erst noch vor ihnen: der Aufstieg in die Berge. Sie kannten die Pässe nicht und konnten sich nur auf das Kartenmaterial stützen, das Círdan besaß. Des Weiteren waren die Pässe auch schon für jene, die ihrer kundig waren, gefährlich, denn sie waren schmal, brüchig und in höheren Lagen unter dem Schnee vereist. Man rutschte schnell aus; die Gefahr, in den Tod zu stürzen, war allgegenwärtig. Manch einer trat fehl und stürzte in die Abgründe jenseits der Pässe und war nur noch selten zu retten …

In diesen Höhen war es schwer, den Zug der Elben zu versorgen. In den Ebenen und Wäldern jenseits der Berge hatten sie tagtäglich Jäger aussenden können, die für sie Beute erlegen konnten, um die eigenen Vorräte zu schonen, doch in den Bergen wurde dieses Unterfangen schwierig. Sie konnten zwar Schnee schmelzen, um daraus Wasser zum Trinken zu gewinnen, doch auch ihr Feuerholz war begrenzt; es hatte bei ihrem Aufbruch jeder nur das mitnehmen können, was er tragen oder notfalls auf ein Pferd laden konnte, wenn er denn eines besaß, was bei den Falathrim eher selten der Fall war und auch bei den Elben Arverniens aufgrund ihrer vorausgehenden überstürzten Fluchten nicht allzu häufig anzutreffen war. Es war ihnen unmöglich, Karren die Gebirgspässe hinauf zu transportieren, diese waren einfach zu unwegsam dafür. Auch die Pferde hatten oftmals Probleme mit den Wegen und der Witterung, manch einer musste sein Tier mit allem, was er entbehren konnte und musste zurücklassen und nun auf den eigenen Schultern sein Hab und Gut schleppen.

Ja, es war beschwerlich. Elros und ich wären beinahe gestorben bei dem Versuch, die Ered Luin auf uns allein gestellt zu überqueren. Es ist für mich selbst heute noch ein Wunder, dass Elros all die Strapazen mit seiner schweren Krankheit überleben konnte, ich kann es mir nicht einmal mit all dem Heilerwissen erklären, das ich nunmehr besitze.

Gil-galad hatte es in dieser Hinsicht leichter als wir, auch wenn auch sein Weg noch immer aufs Äußerste beschwerlich war. Die Beben hatten noch immer nicht nachgelassen und erreichten nun ihren Höhepunkt. Immer wieder gingen Steinschläge nieder, sie liefen stets Gefahr, von den Felsbrocken mitgerissen zu werden. So manch einen Unglücklichen ereilte dieses Schicksal. Als Gil-galad während der Überquerung des Gebirges, sie hatten noch nicht die höchsten Höhenlagen erreicht, zurückblickte auf Ossiriand, sah er das Meer, wie es bereits fast ganz Beleriand verschlungen hatte. Die Welt war in Begriff, eine neue Ordnung einzunehmen und er war mittendrin. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben begriff er wirklich, welche Gewalt die Natur doch war und wie machtlos sie alle im Vergleich zu ihr waren.

Auch dieser Weg hatte schließlich irgendwann sein Ende, und sie erreichten die östliche Seite der Gebirgskette. Mittelerde lag vor ihnen, weit und wild und ihnen völlig unbekannt. Doch hier waren sie in Sicherheit. Gil-galad hatte gesehen, dass das Meer vorerst vor Ossiriand gehalten hatte, auch wenn er damit nicht ganz Recht hatte. Es sollte nicht mehr lang dauern, bis es sich in Etwa auf Höhe der Rathlóriel seinen Weg zu den Ered Luin suchte und gegen die Gebirgskette anbrandete, um sich schließlich eine Weg mitten durch sie zu bahnen und die Felsmassen zu sprengen. Auf diese Weise wurden die Förde von Lhûn geschaffen, an deren Ursprung Círdan schließlich Mithlond errichtete.

Zunächst jedoch beeilte sich Gil-galad, der noch nichts von den kommenden Ereignissen ahnte, von den Gebirgshöhen herabzusteigen, um die wilden Wiesen und weiten Ebenen Mittelerdes das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu betreten. Alsbald jedoch vernahm er von den Nachkommenden des Zuges vom bedrohlichen Heranrücken des Meeres, denn ihre Wanderung hatte sich während der Überquerung der Pässe weit in die Länge gestreckt. Daraufhin beschloss Gil-galad, sich zunächst nach Süden zu wenden, was Elros’ und mein Glück war, da wir die Berge weiter südlich überquert hatten, wenn auch mehr tot als lebendig.

So kamen wir zu Gil-galad. Ich weiß den Tag nicht mehr genau, denn ich befand mich halb im Delirium, auch wenn es mir damit nur unwesentlich besser ging als meinem Bruder. Am Ende unserer Kräfte hatten auch wir schließlich Mittelerde erreicht, auch wenn wir nicht wussten, wie es mit uns weitergehen sollte. Wir wussten nur: Wenn wir nicht bald Hilfe fänden, würden wir sterben, würden wir verhungern in einer fremden, gefährlichen Wildnis. So fand uns Gil-galad: Mehr Gespenster als Halbelben waren wir da, völlig abgemagert und abgerissen. Ich weiß noch, wie Elros zusammenbrach und vor Freude weinte, als wir Gil-galads Banner ausmachten und man uns auch bald darauf entdeckt hatte. Ich weiß noch, wie Gil-galad persönlich besorgt auf uns zugeeilt kam und ich ihn leise und mit rauer Stimme um etwas zu essen und einen ruhigen Platz zum Schlafen bat und er uns so viel mehr als das versprach.

Es ist dieser Elb, dem ich mein Leben und das meines geliebten Bruders zu verdanken habe, und dafür werde ich ihm bis ans Ende meiner Tage dankbar sein. Es war die Freundschaft zu Elwing, die ihn uns bei sich aufnehmen ließ, und es war die enge Freundschaft zwischen Fingon und Onkel Maedhros. Doch hauptsächlich war es Gil-galads eigene Freundlichkeit und Güte.

An dem Tag ging Gil-galad nirgends mehr hin. Er ließ Rast machen und das Lager aufschlagen. Dann gab er uns in die Obhut seines Leibarztes, der uns so viel heiße Brühe eintrichterte, wie nur in uns hineinpasse, was zu dem Zeitpunkt eine ganze Menge gewesen war. Dann sah er nach Elros, stellte aber zu meiner allergrößten Erleichterung fest, dass dieser seine eigentlich tödliche Krankheit wie durch ein Wunder überstanden hatte. Danach schliefen wir den ganzen Rest des Tages, die gesamten Nacht hindurch und auch bis weit in den nächsten Morgen hinein. Gil-galad ließ uns gewähren, denn er wusste, dass wir dieser Ruhe bedurften.

Nun, so waren wir also zu Gil-galad gekommen, und anscheinend hatte dieser es sich zum Lebensziel gesetzt, sich persönlich um unser leibliches Wohl zu kümmern. Selbst wenn wir gewollt hätten, hätte er uns nicht mehr gehen lassen, doch wir wollten bleiben. Wohin sonst hätten wir uns wenden können? Abgesehen davon hatte ich mich schon immer viel mehr den Noldor zugehörig gefühlt als den Sindar; es waren ja Noldor, die uns großgezogen hatten. Und Elros blieb freilich bei mir. Ich trat in Gil-galads Dienst, und er nahm mich sofort als seinen Berater, sprach mir sogleich Rang und Adelstitel in seinen Reihen zu und machte nicht groß Federlesen um irgendwelche Formalien. Er sagte einfach jedem, dass es nun so sei, und alle anderen hatten sich damit abzufinden. Eine recht eigenwillige Art, will ich meinen, aber nun gut … Mich hatte es schon damals irritiert und das tut es auch heute noch. Aber wie mit so vielem, was Gil-galad betraf, muss man es einfach hinnehmen. Was Elros betraf, so war seine Rolle in Gil-galads Gesellschaft lange Zeit recht unklar, aber da er mein Bruder war, störte sich niemand daran.

Gil-galad ließ so lange Rast machen, bis wir genügend Kraft gesammelt hatten, um weiterzuziehen. Er gab uns ein kleines Pferd, auf das ich Elros setzte, damit er nicht laufen musste. Es sah recht ulkig aus, da Elros mit den Füßen den Boden streifte, wenn er nicht die Beine einzog. Die meiste Zeit über blieb Gil-galad bei uns und unterhielt sich mit uns. Der erste Eindruck, den er dabei auf mich machte, war recht eigenwillig und zwiegespalten. Bevor ich ihm an jenem schicksalhaften Tag das erste Mal begegnete, kannte ich ihn nur aus Geschichten, in denen er ein kleiner Junge war, der Onkel Maedhros „Geschichtenonkel“ nannte. Doch nun sah ich mich einem nur unwesentlich älteren Elb gegenüber, der mein König war und all das ausstrahlte, was einen guten Regenten ausmachte: Stärkte und Durchsetzungsvermögen, Güte und Gerechtigkeit. Gil-galad war hochgewachsen, seine athletische Figur wurde noch untermalt von seiner prächtigen Rüstung. Doch das Beeindruckendsten an ihm waren für mich seine grauen Augen. Sie waren schon für sein junges Alter sehr tiefgründig und zeugten von einer ganz eigenen Weisheit, die man bei jemandem seines Alters nicht vermutet hätte. Stets huschten sie umher, um alles in seiner Umgebung aufzunehmen. Ein sonderbarer, lebhafter Glanz schien aus diesen Augen, der von einem äußerst wachen Geist zeugte.

Mir wurde sehr schnell klar, dass es dieser Elb war, dem ich folgen wollte. Es lag nicht daran, dass wir sonst nirgends hin konnten, es lag vor allem an der charismatischen Führungsfigur Gil-galads. Natürlich, ich kann es nicht oft genug betonen, verdankte ich ihm auch mein Leben, und dafür schuldete ich ihm etwas. Und vielleicht spürte ich ja auch schon da, dass Gil-galad ein sehr guter Freund war.


	12. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat

Mit Elros auf seinem Pferd zogen wir also schließlich weiter, zunächst noch nach Süden, um dem einbrechenden Meer zu entkommen. Gil-galad sandte immer wieder Späher aus, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie weit die Gestalt der Welt noch im Begriff war, sich zu ändern.

Ich weiß noch, wie wir eines Morgens recht unsanft von einem fernen Tosen und Brausen geweckt wurden, ununterbrochen bebte die Erde. Dies zog sich über mehrere Tage hinweg, war gewaltiger als alles, was bis dahin Beleriand zermürbt hatte. Vielleicht drei Stunden, nachdem dies begonnen hatte, kehrte einer von Gil-galads Spähern wieder. Er berichtete uns dies:

Wochenlang war die Belegaer gegen die Ered Luin gebrandet und stets höher gestiegen. Irgendwann wurde der Druck, der auf dem Gestein lastete, zu groß und die Felswände gaben schließlich nach. Mit einem gewaltigen Tosen waren an diesem Morgen die letzten Barrieren gebrochen und die Wassermassen stürzten über das Gebirge und in die dahinter liegenden Lande. Die Stelle, an denen die Belegaer durchgebrochen war, war beiderseits des Gebirges tiefer gelegen als das umliegende Land, deswegen war diese Gegend wie ein Kanal für die Gewalten des Meeres. Das Meer riss unglaubliche Massen an Sedimenten und Geröll mit sich, was ihm noch mehr Gewalt verlieh, als es in Mittelerde hineinströmte. Über mehrere Tage zog sich dieser Prozess hinweg, in dem das Meer immer weiter vordrang und sich mit einer tiefen Schneise der Verwüstung seinen Weg schuf, wie wir aus den Berichten weiterer Späher erfuhren. Später erfuhren wir, dass dadurch sogar der Lauf einiger Flüsse geändert oder gar ganz umgekehrt wurde. Der Lhûn zum Beispiel war so ein Fluss.

Wir verweilten für vielleicht ein oder zwei Wochen an dem Ort, an dem wir am Abend vor dem Einbruch des Meeres gerastet hatten, und warteten ab, wie sich die Lage entwickelte. Tagtäglich sandte Gil-galad seine Späher aus, um auf jede Veränderung sofort reagieren zu können.

In dieser Zeit kam Gil-galad das erste Mal auf die Idee, dass wir doch zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung aller etwas singen und vorspielen könnten. Immerhin besaßen wir noch immer unsere wertvollen Harfen und hatten darüber hinaus bei niemand geringerem als Onkel Maglor gelernt. Meinen Bruder muss der Wahnsinn gepackt haben, als er zusagte! Ja, es stimmt, ich war neben meiner Rolle als Berater und später Herold auch Gil-galads Hofmusiker und -sänger, doch diese Rolle musste ich doch vergleichsweise selten ausfüllen. Ich hasse es noch heute bis auf den Tod, für jemand anderes als meinen Bruder oder mich selbst – oder zur Not noch Galad – zu musizieren. Also versuchte ich mich damit herauszureden, dass Elros noch Ruhe bräuchte, erreichte aber nur das Gegenteil. Jetzt sollte ich eben ohne meinen Bruder musizieren …

Allmählich schien sich die Lage zu entspannen, sodass Gil-galad seine Späher nun weiter nach Norden schicken konnte. Sie zeichneten erste Karten und berichtete unserem König, wie weit sich das Meer nun mehr ins Landesinnere erstreckte. Manche der Späher wagten es auch, die Ered Luin zu erkunden, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, inwieweit sich das Gebirge verändert hatte. So erfuhren wir, dass große Teile Ossiriands noch nicht überflutet waren, und da das Meer auch nicht weiter zu steigen schien, nachdem es sich einen Weg durch die Berge gebahnt hatte, erschien es uns, dass Ossiriand, wenn nun auch zweigeteilt durch das Meer, auch weiter Bestand haben sollte. So war es für uns keine allzu große Frage, wo wir nun hingehen sollten. Die Reste Ossiriands waren das einzige Land, was von Beleriand noch geblieben war, natürlich zog es uns dorthin.

Erneut packten wir unsere Sachen und suchten uns einen Weg zurück über die Berge. Nördlich des neu entstandenen Golfes, später Golf von Lhûn genannt, fanden wir eine geeignete Stelle zur Überquerung des Gebirges, auch wenn wir dafür einen weiten Umweg östlich um den Golf herum suchen mussten, da uns nicht genügend Mittel zur Verfügung standen, als dass die Falathrim hätten Schiffe bauen können, mit denen wir das Meer hätten überqueren können.

Natürlich war auch der Rückweg über die Berge gefährlich und strapazierend, doch nun saß uns nicht mehr die Gefahr des Meeres im Nacken und wir konnten uns Zeit nehmen, um auf alle Widrigkeiten angemessen zu reagieren. Nun gab es keine Todesopfer mehr zu beklagen, niemand stürzte in den Tod, weil er in der Eile fehl trat.

Der Anblick, der sich uns schließlich bot, war beängstigend. Ossiriand lag vor uns, ja, doch schwer gezeichnet von den Unruhen der letzten Monate und Jahre. Die Erdbeben hatten teils verehrende Verwüstungen hinterlassen, ganze Landstriche waren in Trümmer gelegt und von tiefen Erdspalten durchzogen. Vieles war kaum wiederzuerkennen, so sehr hatte sich das Antlitz jenes wunderschönen Landes verändert. Und doch zog es besonders Elros und mich hierher, Ossiriand war noch immer unsere Heimat.

Das Beängstigendste war jedoch das Meer, das in der Ferne schimmerte. Vor den Umwälzungen war das Meer viele hundert Meilen entfernt und für Elros und mich nur ein ferner, unvorstellbarer Gedanke gewesen. Nun war Ossiriand jedoch ein Küstenland.

Gil-galad führte seine Leute erneut die Ered Luin hinab, nun jedoch die westlichen Hänge. Es galt, einen geeigneten Ort für eine neue Heimat zu finden. Und da er natürlich eine enge Bindung zu Círdan hegte, kam für ihn nur ein Küstenort in Frage. So zogen wir die neue Küstenlinie entlang, auch wenn es noch keine allzu angenehme Gegend war. In den Fluten schwammen Unmengen Trümmer, die das Meer auf seinem zerstörerischen Weg quer über ganz Beleriand mitgerissen hatte, und es war eine noch unangenehm stinkende Brühe. Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich auch gar nicht wissen, was diesen Gestank genau verursacht hatte. Erst Wochen, nachdem sich das Meer seinen neuen Küstenverlauf gesucht hatte, normalisierte sich sein Zustand und das Wandern wurde angenehmer, da wir nicht allabendlich mit diesem Gestank in der Nase einschliefen.

Schließlich entschied Gil-galad, sich am nördlichen Ausläufer des Golfes niederzulassen. Ein Fluss, vielleicht der Große Gelion, auch wenn sein Lauf nun stark verändert war, mündete an dieser Stelle ins Meer, sich kurz vorher an einem grünen Hügel spaltend, welcher sich kurz vor der Mündung des Flusses erhob. Die Gegend war, wie es so typisch war für Ossiriand, grün und fruchtbar. Dies wurde also unsere neue Heimat, später nannten wir sie Forlond.

Círdan blieb noch einige Zeit bei uns, um Gil-galad mit seinen Mittel beim Neuaufbau zu unterstützen, obwohl recht schnell ersichtlich wurde, dass er weiterziehen wollte. In den letzten Monaten war immer ersichtlicher geworden, dass Gil-galad nun auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, dass er sein Volk allein regieren konnte und niemanden mehr brauchte, der ihm allzeit mit väterlichem Rat zur Seite stand.

Der Grundstein für einen kompletten Neuanfang war also gelegt, doch hatten wir kaum etwas in den Händen, um nennenswert weiter als bis zur Grundsteinlegung zu kommen. Wir hatten unsere Zelte auf und um den von Gil-galad Gwastar Calen genannten Hügel aufgeschlagen und begannen nun auch, sie zu befestigen, um sie standfester gegen die Unbilden der Natur zu gestalten. Doch wie sollte es weiter gehen? Womit sollten wir arbeiten? Wir hatten ja kaum etwas. Ja, es würde schwierig werden, wir würden lange brauchen und hart arbeiten müssen. Von den Kosten ganz zu schweigen. Doch freilich wagten wir dieses Unternehmen. Mittelerde lag nun vor uns, ein riesiger, nahezu unerforschter Kontinent voller ungeahnter Möglichkeiten. Es lag an uns, diese Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen. Natürlich wagten wir es.


	13. Dämmerung eines neuen Zeitalters

Es war für uns von besonderer Priorität, einfache, wenn auch feste Behausungen zu errichten. Ossiriand war schon immer ein waldreiches Land gewesen, was uns nun zugutekam. In den ersten Monaten schlugen ununterbrochen die Äxte und die Sägen standen nie still. Gil-galad bestand darauf, dass Elros und ich als eine der ersten eine feste Unterkunft erhielten und sich dann erst um ihn gekümmert wurde. Natürlich waren diese ersten Holzhütten keine Paläste, sondern nur mit dem Allernötigsten ausgestattet.

Jeder musste mit anpacken. Nebst seiner überwiegend administrativen Rolle griff selbst Gil-galad hin und wieder zur Axt, denn vor allem zu Beginn fehlte es uns an allem. Doch wir kamen rasch voran, fällten Bäume und pflanzten neue. Nach nur einem Jahr hatte jeder ein Dach über dem Kopf. Dabei kam es uns zugute, dass wir zwar zunächst kaum bis keine Baumaterialien besaßen, doch viele fähige Handwerker unter uns waren, von denen nicht alle ihr Handwerkszeug verloren hatten.

Parallel zum Hausbau widmeten wir uns der Nahrungsversorgung der Bevölkerung, die zweite essenzielle Notwendigkeit. Wir halfen den Bauern beim Errichten von Höfen, auf denen sie leben und wo sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten. Bald waren rings um die Siedlung Felder entstanden, auf denen das Korn hoch und dicht stand, wobei die Rodung der Wälder zur Bauholzgewinnung immer weiteren Raum für Felder und Weideflächen schuf.

Natürlich bemühte sich Gil-galad auch so früh wie möglich, eine funktionierende Wirtschaft aufzustellen. Dazu unterstützte er Handwerker, Schmiede, Händler und viele Zünfte mehr mit Gesetzten und Erlassen, um ihnen den Neuanfang zu erleichtern, da die meisten mehr als nur noch einen Ort benötigten, wo sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten.

Dieser Prozess dauerte mehrere Jahre und verschlang Unsummen. Als ich das erste Mal sah, mit welch großen Zahlen Gil-galad schon bald in der Schuldenbilanz seiner Finanzen operierte, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Er sagte einmal scherzhaft, die Valar hätten ruhig sanfter mit dem Land umgehen können, dann hätte er nicht solch hohe Schulden. Scherzhaft war seine finanzielle Lage allerdings ganz und gar nicht, denn er hatte zwar ein beachtliches Erbe von Fingolfin, Fingon und schließlich Turgon erhalten, doch konnte davon bei Weitem nicht alles über die Ered Luin gerettet werden. Gil-galad musste in der Anfangszeit sehr hohe Schulden machen, etwas, das jeder vernünftige Herrscher unter normalen Bedingungen vermieden hätte, doch mein König sah sich dazu gezwungen, auch unter der Gefahr der Inflation.

Es gelang Gil-galad mittels Gesetzten und einer rigorosen Sparpolitik, sowohl Schulden als auch Inflation einzudämmen. Es waren magere Jahre, ohne Zweifel, doch Gil-galad versprach seinem Volk, dass sich bald alles ändern würde, wenn sie nur unermüdlich wären. Damals, als ich noch nicht so viel von Wirtschaft verstand wie heute, erschien es mir wie ein Wunder, doch nach einigen Jahren stagnierten Gil-galads Schuldenzahlen und nur wenige Jahre darauf konnte er beginnen sie abzuzahlen. Die Wirtschaft blühte immer weiter auf und erstarkte, jedes Jahr fiel die Wirtschaftsbilanz positiver aus als im Jahr davor.

Gil-galad hatte sehr gute Lehrmeister gehabt und endgültig den Beweis erbracht, dass er auch mit solchen Umständen umgehen konnte. Er war mit jungen Jahren und kaum Erfahrung zum König gekrönt worden und hatte schon bald darauf mit völligen Ausnahmesituationen während seiner Regentschaft zu kämpfen, doch er hatte sie erfolgreich gemeistert.

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Círdan uns verließ, denn er sah, dass sein Mündel nun auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Da ihm aber natürlich noch immer viel an Gil-galad lag, ging er nicht allzu weit fort, um jene Häfen zu gründen, die unter dem Namen Mithlond, _mistalonde_ , bekannt wurden. Mit der Gründung der Häfen Círdans begann ein neues Zeitalter in Mittelerde, das Zweite der Sonne.

Da sich unsere eigene Situation zu festigen schien, war es nun an der Zeit, unseren Wirkungskreis zu erweitern. Das Erste Zeitalter hatte sein Ende gefunden und Beleriand war nicht mehr. Nur noch Ossiriand hatte Bestand, doch auch dieses Land war nachhaltig verändert. Daher beschlossen wir, es in Harlindon im Sünden und Forlindon im Norden, Gil-galads Land, umzubenennen. Dem entsprechend erhielt nun auch die aufblühende Stadt den Namen Forlond und wurde die Hauptstadt des Reiches, ein Symbol für Wille und Stärke.

Daraufhin begann Gil-galad mit den ersten Expeditionen entlang der Küsten und ins Landesinnere. Zunächst waren diese Expeditionen nur auf die nördlichen Küsten und Eriador beschränkt, denn lange Zeit wagten wir uns nicht in den Süden, dorthin, wo heute Gondor liegt. Wir vernahmen von dort nur Gerüchte, und sie waren selten ermutigend. Natürlich weiß ich heute, dass Sauron schon in dieser Zeit in Mordor Einzug gehalten hatte, doch das war uns nun einmal lange Zeit unbekannt.

Die Expeditionen hatten immer den Sinn und Zweck, die neuen Lande zu erforschen und Karten von ihnen zu erstellen. Hin und wieder wurden auch Suchtrupps ausgesandt, um nach weiteren Flüchtlingen aus Beleriand zu suchen; noch viele Jahre nach dem Untergang Beleriands waren noch immer nicht alle wieder aufgetaucht, Rethtulu zum Beispiel, einer meiner beiden Kammerdiener, fand erst im zweiundzwanzigsten Jahr des neuen Zeitalters zu Elros und mir und selbst das nur, weil wir durch Zufall in der Wildnis auf ihn gestoßen waren. Seitdem herrscht viel zu große Ordnung in meinen Räumen …

Dieser Zufall war bedingt dadurch, dass diese Expeditionen nicht selten mir unterstellt waren, oftmals in den ersten Jahren auch gemeinsam mit meinem Bruder. Gil-galad wusste, dass es uns immer und immer wieder drängte, nach Onkel Maglor zu suchen, denn wir waren überzeugt davon, dass er noch lebte. Das bin ich auch heute noch. So konnte Gil-galad beides praktisch miteinander verknüpfen, und die Aufgabe, von den Gegenden, die wir auf unserer Suche bereisten, Karten zu zeichnen, war uns ja nicht hinderlich auf unseren Reisen.

Wir erlebten so einige Abenteuer, ich will nur an dieses sonderbare Wolfswesen denken, das uns tagelang gehetzt und uns beinahe gefressen hatte. Nicht immer endeten unsere Reisen in solchen Gefahren, doch wir machten oftmals interessante Entdeckungen. Einmal (das erste und letzte Mal …) hatte uns Gil-galad angewiesen, die Küsten mit einem Schiff abzufahren und auch immer wieder aufs offene Meer hinauszufahren. Ceomon begleitete uns dabei. Es war tatsächlich das erste und letzte Mal, dass Gil-galad mich mit dem Schiff irgendwohin schickte, wenn nicht gerade die Zeit so sehr drängte wie damals im Krieg um Eregion, denn ich hing ständig über der Schiffsreling. Ich vertrage Schiffsreisen einfach nicht, mir wird dabei immer so furchtbar übel.

Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Es war diese Reise, auf der wir entdeckten, dass der Himring nicht versunken war. Mit Erstaunen stellte Ceomon an diesem Tag fest, dass die Ruinen, die wir auf der felsigen und beinahe kahlen Insel gefunden hatten, zu Onkel Maedhros‘ alter Festung gehörten, die damals nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad gefallen war. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, mit meinem Bruder durch die alten verfallenen Hallen zu streifen, die einst Onkel Maedhros hatte errichten lassen und in denen so oft Onkel Maglors Musik erschollen war. Ich kann noch heute nicht beschreiben, was ich dabei empfunden hatte. Die Insel erhielt den Namen Himling, um daran zu erinnern, wozu sie einstmals gehörte, und andererseits, dass diese Vergangenheit nicht mehr existierte.

Gil-galads Ruf und vor allem Ruhm mehrten sich immer weiter und verbreiteten sich allmählich im ganzen Norden Mittelerdes. Es sprach sich herum, dass er ein blühendes Reich errichtete, eines der letzten Refugien der Macht und des Glanzes der Alten Welt. Bedingt durch den Weggang Celeborns und Galadriels trug sich diese Kunde auch alsbald zu anderen Elbenvölkern weiter östlich. Nun, zugegebener Maßen hatten wir dabei nie auf Oropher und Thranduil gezählt, denn beliebt waren wir im Eryn Galen nie. Waldelben eben …

So war Gil-galad also den Neuanfang angegangen und hatte somit eine unglaubliche Aufgabe gemeistert, von der ich behaupte, dass ihr nur wenige gewachsen wären. Er verdient größte Hochachtung, dass er diesen Schritt gewagt hatte. Sicher, er hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, sein Volk in ein neues Heim zu führen, wenn er es nicht dem Untergang hatte preisgeben wollen, es war eine Notwendigkeit. Doch andere als er hätten vielleicht nicht so viel Herzblut in die Sache gesteckt und all die Probleme, mit denen wir in den ersten Jahren zu kämpfen gehabt hatten, nicht so gut gelöst.

Ich war es zufrieden, diesem großartigen Elben zu dienen und mit all meinen Mitteln zu unterstützen. Elros hingegen war regelrecht inspiriert von Gil-galads Schaffen. Dazu kam, dass er schon früh von Menschen fasziniert gewesen war – er hatte immer wieder gewollt, dass Onkel Maedhros Geschichten über sie erzähle, weil er doch so wunderschön erzählen konnte –, er diese verhängnisvolle Wahl traf und die Menschen auch schnell in ihm nach dem Untergang Beleriands eine neue starke Führungspersönlichkeit sahen. So zog er schließlich den einzig logischen und richtigen Entschluss und begründete sein eigenes Reich der Menschen in Númenor. Man nannte ihn Tar-Minyatur, den ersten König. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung für ihn und daher nur umso schwerer für mich. Wir sind Zwillingsbrüder, bis zu diesem Tag hatten wir alles zusammen durchlebt und uns jeden Herausforderungen gemeinsam gestellt. Doch wer wäre ich, hätte ich Elros vorgeschrieben, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte? Es stand mir auch gar nicht zu! Natürlich verstand ich meinen Bruder, und als er am 45. tuile 32 Z.Z. von Forlond nach Númenor segelte, war ich erst recht im Herzen froh für ihn, dass er nun seinen eigenen Weg gefunden hatte, mit dem er glücklich werden konnte.


	14. Der Hohe König und sein Herold

Mittelerde nahm nun also allmählich die Ordnung an, die sie heute besitzt. Gil-galad und mich verband mittlerweile eine enge Freundschaft, die sogar so weit ging, dass er mir jegliche Formalitäten ihm gegenüber verbot. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich diese Freundschaft ausnutzte, denn das wäre gelogen, sie war mir sogar in so manchen Situationen recht unangenehm. So hatte ich lange Zeit um Anerkennung in Gil-galads Gesellschaft kämpfen müssen, viele neideten mir meine Position und nahmen oftmals meine ungewöhnliche Natur als Halbelb zur Begründung, dass ich meiner Rolle in dieser Gesellschaft nicht würdig sei. Besonders aufgrund unserer Freundschaft aber sah sich Gil-galad oft in der (meiner Meinung nach nicht notwendigen) Pflicht, mich zu verteidigen. Ich weiß noch, es war in einem der ersten Jahre des neuen Zeitalters im Winter, als ich ungeschickt auf dem Eis ausgerutscht und hingefallen war, was einige Elben dazu nutzten, Beleidigungen über mich ergehen zu lassen. Gil-galad persönlich hatte die Betreffenden gemaßregelt. Es waren eben immer wieder solche Situationen, in denen ich mich aufgrund meiner Andersartigkeit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte und Gil-galad mir stets wieder daraus hervorgeholfen hatte. Er hatte auch oftmals, wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht ganz zu aller Befriedigung erledigt hatte, ein Auge zugedrückt und darüber hinweggesehen, eben weil wir so gute Freunde waren. Ich meine, natürlich war ich ihm dafür dankbar, aber es machte mich doch stets auf’s Neue verlegen, dass er für mich immer wieder Ausnahmen gemacht hatte.

Ich besaß eine der höchsten und mächtigsten Positionen im Reich, indem ich Gil-galads Berater war – zudem jener, der nebst Elloth den meisten Einfluss auf den König hatte. Vielleicht kann man durchaus sagen, dass wir gemeinsam regierten, auch wenn es natürlich noch immer Gil-galad war, der am Ende die Entscheidungen fällte. Es ist vielleicht ganz interessant, wenn ich sage, dass wir beide dieses eigentlich politische Verhältnis rein freundschaftlich betrachteten. Die Dienste, die ich Gil-galad leistete, und die Unterstützung, die er mir zukommen ließ, geschahen für uns rein aus Freundschaft. Und ganz nebenbei regierten wir das Reich.

Gil-galad wusste natürlich um meine schon früh aufgekommene Leidenschaft für die Heilkunst und gab mir alles, was ich für meine Studien benötigte. Er organisierte sogar einen seiner eigenen Heiler, damit er mich in die Lehre nahm – auch wenn es nicht lange dauerte und ich ihn übertraf … Parallel arbeitete ich viel in der Bibliothek, die wir, sobald die Zeit dafür gekommen war, in Gil-galads gerade eben errichtetem Palast einrichteten. In meiner Bescheidenheit muss ich anmerken, dass es Elros und ich es gewesen waren, die einen Großteil der Bücher zusammentrugen, nicht wenige daraus stammen aus den Beständen unserer Onkel, die gerettet werden konnten. So war auch ich es gewesen, der eines Tages beinahe von Thingols Politik erschlagen worden wäre. Wir hatten nicht bemerkt, dass die Regale über die Jahre morsch geworden waren. An diesem Tag wollte ich eigentlich mit einem anderen Werk zur gleichen Thematik arbeiten, denn Thingols Politik ist immerhin ein furchtbar dicker und schwieriger Wälzer, mit dem sich wirklich jeder quält. Ich wollte gerade eines der anderen Bücher aus dem Regal ziehen, als das Holz krachend nachgab. Es endete damit, dass ich unter Büchern und Staub begraben wurde, Thingols Politik mir den rechten Arm brach und Gil-galad als Entschuldigung in den nächsten Wochen mein Tagebuch nach meinem Diktat schrieb.

Es gab so einige solcher und ähnlicher Geschichten. Elros und mein achtzigster Geburtstag5 war so ein Fall. Normalerweise bat ich Gil-galad an solchen Tagen nur um eine Freistellung von meiner Arbeit für einige wenige Stunden – stillschweigend hatte Gil-galad immer einen ganzen Tag daraus gemacht –, um diese Zeit mit meinem Bruder zu verbringen. An jenem einen 26. coire 22 Z.Z. fing uns Gil-galad schon kurz, nachdem wir aufgestanden waren, ab und sprach mich ganz spontan von all meinen Pflichten für diesen Tag frei. Daraufhin scheuchte er uns fort und sagte, er wolle uns heute nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise arbeiten sehen. Am Abend gabelte er uns erneut auf und schleuste uns in die große Festhalle. Uns erwarteten dort eine Überraschungsfeier, viele Gratulanten und Unmengen an Geschenken. Dieser Elb! Wie ich Galad verflucht habe! Dabei wusste er genau, dass wir unsere Geburtstage stets ruhig angegangen waren.

Der Abend endete wohl damit, dass ich etwas zu viel Wein trank, jedenfalls ging es mir am nächsten Tag elend. Elros bat Gil-galad, mich zumindest für diesen Tag freizustellen. Kurz darauf kam Gil-galad bei mir vorbei, um sich persönlich zu erkunden, wie es mir ginge. Es endete mit einer Woche strenger Bettruhe und einem Weinverbot für die nächsten Jahrzehnte. Halbelben reagieren empfindlicher auf übermäßigen Weingenuss, da das aber Gil-galad bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen war, reagierte er „etwas“ über.

Gil-galad sorgte jedes Jahr aufs Neue dafür, dass unsere Geburtstage unvergesslich wurden, wobei unvergesslich nicht immer im positiven Sinne gemeint ist, wie das obige Beispiel zeigt. In jedem Jahr buk er uns eine Torte mit der Anzahl Kerzen, die unserem Alter entsprach. Dementsprechend groß waren die Torten also. Dazu kam immer ein ganzer Korb voller Pfannkuchen, wofür er das Rezept seines Großvaters verwendete. Ich muss sagen, wenn Fingolfins Pfannkuchen wirklich so gut geschmeckt hatten, dann hätte er sie als Bestechungsmittel einsetzten sollen. Nachdem Elros nach Númenor gegangen war, buk Gil-galad sogar die doppelte Menge, um sowohl Elros als auch mir je eine Torte und einen Korb Pfannkuchen zukommen zu lassen. Als ich wiederum Bruchtal errichtete, schickte er Torte und Pfannkuchen alljährlich hierher, nicht selten brachte er das Backwerk persönlich vorbei. Man kann sich das Chaos in der Küche des Palastes vorstellen, das er dabei anrichtete, zumal er sich von niemandem ins Handwerk pfuschen ließ.

Es mag vielleicht so wirken, als würde mich Gil-galads Art hin und wieder ärgern, aber das ist nicht der Fall, es war niemals so gewesen. Im Gegenteil war ich insgeheim sogar sehr froh über seine Aufmerksamkeit, besonders nach jenem 26. coire 442 Z.Z.

Es fällt mir schwer, darüber zu schreiben, denn noch immer ist der Schmerz über den Verlust meines geliebten Bruders so unendlich groß. Gil-galad hatte mir schon 438 gestattet, für eine Weile nach Númenor zu gehen, damit ich den Lebensabend meines Bruders bei ihm verbringen konnte. Nach Elros‘ Tod hatte mich jeglicher Lebenswille verlassen, ich war mehr ein Gespenst als ein lebendes Wesen. Nachdem ich nach Forlond zurückgekehrt war, konnte ich deswegen lange Zeit nicht mehr meiner Arbeit nachgehen. Zunächst noch hatte ich mich zwar mit Arbeit überhäuft, doch das linderte den Schmerz keineswegs und schließlich brach ich seelisch und körperlich darüber zusammen. Ich hatte nicht mehr leben wollen, da ich das Leid nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Gil-galad ist es zu verdanken, dass ich aus diesem Loch gefunden hatte, und es ist ebenso ihm zu verdanken, dass ich nicht jedes Jahr aufs Neue in diesem Loch versank. Deswegen setzte er die Tradition mit Kuchen und Torte auch nach Elros‘ Tod fort und tat alles nur Erdenkliche, um mich an diesen Tagen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich bin ihm so unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er mir meinen Lebenswillen wiedergab. Was hätte ich nur mehr von meinem Freund verlangen können?

Wir waren in erster Linie Freunde, natürlich, und doch verstand ich mich auch als Dienender. Ich merkte, dass es mir sehr viel Freuden bereitete, Gil-galad mit meinen Diensten behilflich sein zu können. Ich verstehe mich auch heute noch als Diener, als Diener an meinem eigenen Volk von Imladris. So war es wohl absehbar gewesen, dass Gil-galad mich zu seinem Herold ernannte. Natürlich stäubte ich mich zunächst dagegen. Dieses Amt war mit einer so großen Verantwortung verbunden und machte mich zu einem der einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Würdenträger des Landes. Nein, das konnte ich nicht mit mir verantworten. Doch dann erkannte ich, welche Möglichkeiten mir dieses Amt doch auf der anderen Seite eröffnete. Gil-galad gab mir die Möglichkeit in die Hand, meiner Berufung, ihm zu dienen, auf optimalstem Wege nachzugehen.

Mich zu seinem Herold zu ernennen hatte sich für Gil-galad als notwendig erwiesen. Einige Jahre nach Beginn des Zweiten Zeitalters wurden die ersten Orks gesichtet, noch weitestgehend herrenlos und recht ziellos umher streifend. Sie wurden in den Ered Luin ausgemacht, also in Reichweite zu Lindon. Es wurde Zeit zu handeln und die Waffen zu schärfen.

Gil-galad und ich hatten schon früh begonnen, gemeinsam den Waffengang zu absolvieren. Beinahe täglich schwangen wir unsere Waffen im freundschaftlichen Duell, er Aeglos, ich Amrods Schwert. Es war für uns Sport und Notwendigkeit zugleich. Daher wusste er, wie gut ich mit der Waffe in der Hand war, auch wenn ich sie noch nie im ernsten Kampf geführt hatte, aber das hatte Gil-galad auch noch nie. Zwar hatte er den Fall der Häfen erlebt, doch war damals nie ein Ork nahe genug an ihn herangekommen, als das er Aeglos zur Verteidigung hätte einsetzten müssen.

So war der Feldzug gegen die Orks in den Ered Luin für uns beide das erste Mal, dass wir in den Kampf zogen. Es waren im Vergleich zu späteren Schlachten nur kleine Scharmützel, doch immerhin. Hier schon begann Gil-galad die Neigung zu entwickeln, mit schimmerndem Brustpanzer auf Anhöhen zu stehen, wo er den Feind erwartete und schon möglichst früh gesehen wurde. Es war seine Art, seinem Trotz dem Feind gegenüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er hasste die Orks und alle von ihrer Art wie so viele von uns, denn sie hatten ihm einst alles genommen, was ihm lieb und teuer war.

Viele solcher Kämpfe sollten in diesen Tagen folgen, denn der Feind begann sich wieder zu regen, auch wenn wir lange Zeit nichts davon wussten. Oft zogen Gil-galad und ich gemeinsam in den Kampf, doch hin und wieder schickte er mich auch allein gegen den Feind aus. Um auf mein Vorwort zurückzugreifen, kann ich nur betonen, dass ich zwar schon so einige Male dabei kleinere Heere von mehreren hundert Mann Stärke führte, dies aber nie die Dimensionen ausgewachsener Schlachten angenommen hatte.

Gerade durch die wieder aufkommenden Kämpfe wurde eines besonders notwendig: Gil-galad brauchte nun dringend einen Erben. Und gerade das war ein zugleich haarsträubendes und erheiterndes Thema. Gil-galad hielt für sich persönlich nicht viel von der Ehe. Also hielt er sich meilenweit von den Frauen fern, womit er reihenweise die Damenwelt in die Verzweiflung trieb. Eine Frau würde ihn nur ablenken von seiner Aufgabe und Kinder wären purer Stress. Also schrieb ich es mir auf die Fahne, ihm zu einer Frau zu verhelfen. Ja, wir hatten damit sehr viel Spaß, da Gil-galad mit derselben Methode konterte. Also warfen wir uns ständig gegenseitig an den Kopf, der andere bräuchte dringend eine Frau, stritten es aber gleichzeitig für uns selbst ab. Mir zumindest hat Vardamirs „Onkel Elrond“ genügt, aber Gil-galad war noch immer der König!

Ich weiß noch, es war wohl um 2000 Z.Z., als ich zusammen mit Gil-galads anderen Beratern beschloss, Gil-galad eine Frau zu verpassen. Wir nahmen uns die attraktivsten Bewerberinnen vor und arrangierten wie zufällig Treffen zwischen ihnen und Gil-galad. Dummerweise flogen wir auf, als wir unseren Trumpf ausspielten und unbedingt wissen wollten, was passiert. Zumindest nahm es Gil-galad mit Humor. Ich glaube allerdings, dass es seine Rache war, als er im Jahr darauf völlig überraschend mit einer besonders großen Torte zu meinem Geburtstag nach Imladris kam und vor allen verkündete, er kenne mich ja schon, seit ich ein Säugling gewesen sei, und er mich sogar schon auf dem Arm gehalten habe. Ich hielt dagegen, dass er es nicht wissen könne, ob er Elros oder mich gehalten habe, da wir da noch nicht unsere Namen erhalten hatten, aber Gil-galad wäre nicht er, würde er sich davon aufhalten lassen. Er setzte sogar eines obendrauf und rief mich zu seinem Erben aus. Mich! Er hatte mich zu der Zeit schon zum Vizekönig von Eriador ernannt, worauf ich später noch eingehen werde, doch der Erbe des Hohen Königs, das war wirklich zu viel des Guten. Ich hatte mich vehement mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, doch Gil-galad hatte niemals mehr davon abgelassen. Er hatte es sogar in seinem Testament vermerkt. So gesehen wäre ich heute der Hohe König, ein befremdlicher Gedanke, auch wenn ich im weitesten Sinne der letzte noch lebende männliche Nachkomme Finwes bin.

* * *

5Wir halten es nach menschlicher Art und feiern (oder in meinem Fall: feierten) unseren Geburtstag und nicht unseren Zeugungstag.


	15. Annatar und die Ringe der Macht

Zunächst noch schien uns Mittelerde nun, da es erschlossen war, ein friedliches Land, auch wenn es seine Wildheit nie verloren hatte. Doch natürlich schlief der Feind nicht. Morgoth mochte verbannt sein, doch Sauron war am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters entkommen. Unbemerkt von Eldar und Edain hatte er im Süden um 1000 Z.Z. Mordor befestigt. Natürlich hatte er dort auch bald erfahren, welche Macht die Noldor mittlerweile wieder erlangt hatten. Er lernte uns und die Númenorer zu Recht zu fürchten und in seinen geheimen Ränken beschloss er schließlich, uns zuvor zu kommen.

In dieser Zeit wusste noch niemand, mit wem wir es zu tun hatten, denn Sauron trat unter anderem Namen und in schön anzusehender Gestalt auf. Allein Galadriel schöpfte Verdacht, doch auch sie konnte ihn lange nicht enttarnen.

Zunächst ging er, nachdem er in Mordor seine Bastion errichtet hatte, nach Eregion, das unter der Führung Galadriels und Celeborns stand. Eregion schien ihm das geeignetste Ziel für seinen ersten Schlag, da er wusste, dass Gil-galad und ich noch zu mächtig für ihn waren, weshalb er zunächst unsere Verbündeten ausschalten musste. Des Weiteren war in Eregion auch schon zu dieser Zeit die Gilde der Gwaith-i-Mírdain mächtig, geführt von Celebrimbor, Feanors Enkel, was Sauron und seinen Plänen sehr zugute kam. Obgleich Celebrimbor sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte, so war er noch immer ein Kind dieser und war wie alle Feanorer hochinteressiert im Schaffen neuer Dinge von Glanz, Schönheit und auch Macht.

Sauron kam in täuschend schön anzusehender Gestalt und nannte sich selbst Annatar, der Herr der Geschenke, und Artano, der Hochschmied, und Aulendil, Freund Aules. Mit zahlreichen Geschenken kam er und mit dem Versprechen, den Gwaith-i-Mírdain viele kunstfertige Dinge von großer Schönheit und Macht zu lehren. Wir alle ließen uns täuschen, allen voran Celebrimbor. Zwar misstrauten Gil-galad und ich von Anfang an Annatar, doch wir unternahmen nichts, um ihn aus Eregion zu verbannen. Er wurde mächtiger und mächtiger und verhalf den Gwaith-i-Mírdain zu immer größerem Einfluss.

Einzig Galadriel erkannte, dass Annatar anscheinend nur eine Maske war, auch wenn sie diese ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht herunter reißen konnte, um zu enthüllen, wer darunter sein mochte. Sie verhöhnte ihn und nannte ihn einen Hochstapler und Heuchler, und Sauron erkannte im Insgeheimen, dass Galadriel, eine so mächtige Noldo, die von Melian der Maia höchstselbst unterrichtet worden war, zu fürchten war. Daraufhin trieb er die Bruderschaft dazu, die Macht in Eregion an sich zu reißen, damit Galadriel wiederum entmachtet wurde. Daraufhin verließ Galadriel Eregion, denn sie erkannte, dass ihr hier die Hände gebunden waren.

Unter der Führung Annatars gelangten die Juwelenschmiede Eregions zu immer größerer Kunstfertigkeit. Sie schufen ungemein wertvolle Dinge von nie geahnter Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchten. Am Ende lehrte Annatar sie sogar die Kunst des Ringe Schmiedens höchstselbst. Sie schufen zahlreiche Ringe der Macht, doch viele davon waren nur Spielzeuge in den Händen ihrer Meister. Bis sie jene ganz speziellen Ringe der Macht schmiedeten.

 

Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,

Den Menschen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,

Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.*

 

So heißt es im Spruch, und es ist die traurige Wahrheit. Diese Ringe, die Neun und die Sieben und auch die Drei, sind von besonderer Macht, immer auf das jeweilige Volk und seine Bedürfnisse abgestimmt, für die sie bestimmt waren. Doch waren sie voll Heimtücke, denn Annatar-Sauron wirkte sowohl an den Neun als auch an den Sieben mit. Die Neun trieben ihre Träger schließlich, wie bekannt ist, in die Schatten und machten sie zu den Nazgûl, zu willenlosen Sklaven ihres Herren Sauron. Die Sieben erweckten in ihren Trägern eine unermessliche Gier nach Gold, die ihnen am Ende nur den Ruin nicht aber Reichtum brachten.

Allein die Drei blieben von Saurons Pranken unbesudelt, denn schließlich schien Celebrimbor doch zu beginnen, Misstrauen gegen Annatar zu hegen. Ich habe ihn bis zu seinem Tod nie gefragt, was ihn zu diesem Misstrauen gebracht hatte, da es für mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht von Belang gewesen war. Celebrimbor war zudem stets bemüht gewesen, die Drei vor Annatar zu verbergen, solange dieser noch in Eregion verweilte. Daraufhin verließ Sauron um 1500 Eregion und kehrte nach Mordor zurück, wo er im Verborgenen den Meisterring schmiedete, jenen Einen, mit dem er alle anderen Ringe beherrschen konnte, denn die Kunst des Ringe Schmiedens ging auf ihn zurück und war mit seinem durch und durch boshaften Schaffen verbunden. Ja, auch auf die Drei trifft dies zu, auch wenn durch sie so viel Gutes bewirkt worden ist, sie, die vordergründig mit der Kraft geschaffen worden sind, zu verstehen, zu schaffen und zu heilen.

Es sei wohl an dieser Stelle einiges zur Art der Macht der Ringe zu sagen. In der Natur des Ringe Schmiedens, so erklärte es mir Celebrimbor, läge es, dass der Schmied sehr viel von sich selbst in den Ring geben musste, was ihn persönlich schwächte, trug er den Ring nicht. Genau das war der Kerngedanke des Letzten Bundes, doch dazu an entsprechender Stelle mehr.

Ebenso lag es in der Natur der Ringe, Macht über die sterbliche Welt von Mittelerde zu besitzen und den Träger, wenn er nicht stark genug war, um den Ring seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, in eine Art Schattenwelt zu ziehen. Einem Elb mag es allerdings leichter fallen, einen solchen Ring zu tragen, da Elben zugleich in den sterblichen als auch in den unsterblichen Sphären verweilen. Auf diese Weise haben die Ringe weniger Macht über sie. Zudem können sie durch ihre größere Geistesstärke die Ringe leichter ihrem Willen unterwerfen. Aber vielleicht hätte es auch elbische Ringgeister geben können, würden die Drei in dem Maße dem Einen untertan sein wie die Sieben und die Neun.

Nach Saurons Fortgang aus Eregion riet Galadriel Celebrimbor, die Drei nicht an einem Ort zu verwahren, denn nun schien sich die Maske Annatars langsam zu entschleiern und die Boshaftigkeit, die darunter lauerte, trat allmählich zu Tage. Celebrimbor erkannte die Weisheit dieser Worte und gab Vilya, Nenya und Narya fort aus Eregion. Aufgrund der Brisanz dieses Wissens werde ich selbst hier nicht erwähnen, wo sie sich zur damaligen Zeit befanden und wo sie heute verwahrt werden.

Sauron erkannte das Aufbegehren der Noldor und gab sich nun zu erkennen. Jetzt wurde auch der Eine offenbart und welcher Natur er war. Celebrimbor erkannte die Gefahr des Krieges und befürchtete ganz zu Recht, dass Sauron sich zuerst Eregion zuwenden würde. Ebenso wusste er, dass er allein, wenn auch mit Celeborns Unterstützung und einiger Hilfe der Zwerge Morias, nicht gegen Sauron bestehen konnte. Er sandte 1694 ein Hilfegesuch zu Gil-galad nach Lindon, in dem er uns seine prekäre Lage darlegte und inständig um Hilfe bat.

Natürlich erkannten auch wir, welch große Gefahr in Mordor auf uns lauerte, die über uns hereinzubrechen drohte. Gil-galad sandte Kunde nach Númenor zu Tar-Telperien und bat sie ebenfalls um Unterstützung. Die Númenorer waren uns mit ihrer Flotte von großer Bedeutung, da Sauron keinerlei Streitkräfte besaß, die sich mit der Seemacht der Númenorer messen konnten. Die Königin veranlasste daraufhin, dass in Lindon Stützpunkte und Nachschublager errichtet wurden, von denen die Númenorer sicher und schnell an den Küsten Mittelerdes und sogar flussaufwärts im Landesinneren operieren konnten.

1695 hatte Gil-galad ebenso seine eigenen Streitkräfte mobilisieren können und unterstellte sie meiner Führung. Und das meine ich, wenn ich sage, dass man normalerweise klein anfängt … Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich so zahlreiche Truppen in den Kampf führte, und dann sollte es auch gleich ein so wichtiger Krieg wie der um Eregion sein! Zugegebener Maßen erkannte auch ich die Notwendigkeit, dass Gil-galad weiterhin in Lindon verweilte, um es im äußersten Fall gemeinsam mit Círdan verteidigen zu können. Aber es musste ja ausgerechnet ich sein, der zum Heerführer der königlichen Truppen ausgerufen wurde und kein erfahrenerer Kriegsherr. Doch Gil-galad vertraute mir, und das musste genügen.

Gil-galad entsandte das Heer per Schiff, um schnellstmöglich Eregion zu erreichen. Doch der Weg war weit. Wir fuhren zunächst an den Küsten entlang nach Süden und folgten dann dem Gwathlo ins Landesinnere, bis wir bei den Nîn-in-Eilph landeten und zu Fuß marschierten.

In der gleichen Zeit hatte aber Sauron schon längst ein starkes Heer durch Calenardhon entsandt, das sich unversehens nach Norden Eregion zuwandte. Es gelang mir gerade noch, es gemeinsam mit Celebrimbor, der gerade zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen war, abzufangen und für den Moment zurückzuschlagen. Damit hatte der Krieg in Eregion begonnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Der Form halber: Ein Zitat des Herrn der Ringe, das Zitat schlechthin.


	16. Krieg in Eregion

Nach dieser ersten Schlacht zog ich mich mit Celeborn nach Ost-in-Edhil zurück, um mich dort mit Celebrimbor zu beraten und um unsere Truppen neu zu sammeln und zu stärken. Hier waren drei Heere vereint: jenes Celebrimbors, Celeborns Sindar, die Galadriel ihm aus Lórinand zur Hilfe gesandt hatte, und natürlich Gil-galads Noldor unter meiner Führung. Zudem erhielten wir zunächst noch Unterstützung aus Moria, hauptsächlich materieller Art. Trotz allem waren wir jedoch Sauron unterlegen. Das wir ihn in der ersten Schlacht hatten zurückschlagen können, war meinem für ihn überraschenden Erscheinen am rechten Ort geschuldet. Doch nun war Sauron vorbereitet und wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

So begannen wir Ost-in-Edhils Verteidigung zu stärken und bemannten auch die anderen Festungen des Landes mit größerer Truppenstärke. Von Ost-in-Edhil aus, unserem Hauptstützpunkt in diesem Krieg, unternahmen wir immer wieder Ausfälle, um Sauron von Eregions Grenzen zurückzudrängen. Dabei bedienten wir uns aller nur erdenklichen Kniffe in der offenen wie heimlichen Kriegsführung, die nur irgendwie erdenklich waren. Ich habe nicht selten nächtliche Überfälle auf Saurons Nachschubwege geleitet und Sabotageakte in die Wege geleitet. Wir mussten unsere geringere Zahl mit Heimtücke, eigentlich die Waffe des Feindes, ausgleichen. Wir täuschen größere Stärke an oder leiteten Saurons Heermeister in die Irre und stellten ihnen Fallen.

Doch wir kämpften noch immer mit Listigkeit, und natürlich wusste auch unser Feind diese seine Methoden wirkungsvoll einzusetzen. Es war ein mühsames, ermüdendes und vor allem zermürbendes Kontern über beinahe drei Jahre hinweg, ein ewiges Hin und Her der Kriegsüberlegenheit beider Seiten. Dennoch gelang es Sauron allmählich die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er besaß die unerschöpflicheren Ressourcen und er konnte rücksichtsloser mit seinen Soldaten umgehen als wir. Allmählich wurde Eregion umschlossen und war schließlich im Jahre 1697 gänzlich eingekesselt.

Nun begann Saurons Vormarsch ins Landesinnere, nach und nach nahm er eine Festung nach der anderen ein. Wir leisteten erbitterten Widerstand mit allen uns verbliebenen Kräften. Doch egal, wie sehr wir uns gegen Sauron stemmten, er drang immer weiter vor. Schließlich stand er noch im selben Jahr vor den Toren Ost-in-Edhils und belagerte die Festungsstadt. Celebrimbor, Celeborn und ich hatten uns mit allen uns verbliebenen Truppen in der Stadt verschanzt und verteidigten sie verbissen über Wochen hinweg. Schon als absehbar gewesen war, dass Sauron nicht aufzuhalten war, hatten wir ihm bereitwillig Landstriche Eregions überlassen, die nicht mehr zu halten waren, um unsere Kräfte immer konzentrierter an einzelnen Punkten sammeln zu können. Von diesen war am Ende nur noch Ost-in-Edhil übrig geblieben, an dem wir alle Ressourcen zusammengezogen hatten, die uns noch verblieben waren. Aus diesem Grund und der günstigen Bauweise der Stadt konnten wir sie länger halten als die anderen Städte und Festungen des Landes.

Die Mauern der Stadt waren hoch, dick und fest und glatt gefügt, die Tore und Zinnen wehrhaft. Doch nicht einmal das hatte am Ende genügt, um Sauron aufzuhalten. Immer mehr Truppen warf er gegen uns in den Kampf und schließlich riss er am 53. quelle, einem kalten und regnerischen Spätherbsttag, die Tore ein. Heftige und blutige Straßenkämpfe entbrannten an diesem Tag, denn die Bauweise der Stadt ermöglichte selbst bei einer Überwindung der äußeren Mauer den Verteidigern einen großen Vorteil gegenüber den Belagerern. Doch nicht einmal das genügte. Nach einigen Stunden war der unterste Ring der Stadt gefallen und in der Hand des Feindes, am Abend war auch der zweite Ring verloren und wir zogen uns in die Festung der Stadt zurück.

Uns allen war klar, dass wir fliehen mussten. Celebrimbor hatte beim Errichten der Stadt geheime Fluchttunnel anlegen lassen, die noch nicht von Sauron entdeckt worden und nun unsere letzte Hoffnung auf Überleben waren. Celebrimbor befahl Celeborn und mir, auf diesem Wege zu versuchen zu entkommen, doch er selbst wollte verweilen und seine Stadt bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen. Ein Schiffer gehe mit seinem Schiff unter, sagte er mir. Ich redete auf ihn ein, er solle kein Narr sein und mit uns kommen, denn die Eroberung des Hauses der Mírdain und Celebrimbors Tod unter Folter sei Saurons primäres Ziel, doch Celebrimbor wollte von all dem nichts wissen. Er würde, wenn es denn sein müsste, ein Feuer in seinen Schmieden legen und für sich selbst den Freitod wählen, denn Sauron sollte nichts bekommen, für das er all den Ruin über uns gebracht hatte. Dann stürmte er mit seiner Leibgarde davon und verschwand in der Masse des Feindes, der mittlerweile auf den Burghof strömte. Es war das letzte Mal, das ich ihn lebend sah.

Ich selbst entkam mit Celeborn und den uns verbleibenden Truppen zwar aus der brennenden Stadt, doch wurden wir schon am nächsten Morgen von Saurons Spähern ausgemacht. Sauron hatte bekommen, was er wollte, als er noch in der Nacht Celebrimbor lebend gefangen nahm und ihn der Folter unterzog. Nun machte er sich daran, auch den Rest von uns zu vernichten. Wir wurden hart verfolgt und schließlich gestellt. Celeborn und mir war klar, dass dies unser Tod sein würde, wir waren dem Feind weit unterlegen, wir beide waren verletzt und unsere Soldaten erschöpft. Wir kämpften allein mit dem Ziel, unser Leben möglichst teuer zu verkaufen.

Es war unser Glück, dass Moria nicht weit war. Durins Volk kam uns aus Khazad-dûm gemeinsam mit Elben aus Lórinand unter Amroths Führung zur Hilfe. Sie fielen Sauron in den Rücken, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch abgelenkt war von seinem Sieg in Ost-in-Edhil, und ermöglichten uns so die Flucht. Dabei wurde ich jedoch von Celeborn getrennt und musste mit jenen, die ich um mich scharren konnte, allein nach Norden fliehen.

Natürlich wurde Sauron während dieses Ausfalles nicht besiegt, es war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, nach dem sich die Zwerge und Amroth erneut zurückziehen mussten. Weiterhin versuchten sie, Sauron möglichst abzulenken, doch sie konnten dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er mich verfolgen ließ.

Sauron hatte Eregion erobert und uns damit eines wichtigen Verbündeten beraubt. Mit der Eroberung des Hauses der Mírdain hatte er große Schätze doch vor allem die Stätte der Ringschmieden erbeutet. Er konnte die Neun erbeuten und erfuhr von Celebrimbor, wo die Sieben waren. Doch er erfuhr nie, wo die Drei seien, dennoch vermute ich, dass er zumindest etwas ahnte, denn ein letztes Mal setzte er mir besonders heftig nach.

Celebrimbor war ihm nun nicht mehr von Nutzen und er ließ ihn hinrichten. Damit war seiner Grausamkeit jedoch nicht Genüge getan, denn in jenem letzten Versuch, meiner doch noch habhaft zu werden, ließ er Celebrimbors Leib seinem Heer voraustragen. Es war einer der schrecklichsten Anblicke in diesem Krieg voll Leid und Grausamkeiten, den geschundenen Leib meines Freundes und Vetters so geschändet und verstümmelt zu sehen. Zwar drängte es mich in diesem Moment mehr denn je zur Rache, doch war Celebrimbors Anblick zu entmutigend und demoralisierend, als dass meine mir verbliebenen Truppen irgendwas hätten ausrichten können. Auch so schon wären wir Sauron weit unterlegen gewesen. Ich suchte mein Heil in der Flucht immer weiter nach Norden. Nicht zuletzt durch die noch immer erfolgenden Übergriffe der Zwerge und Amroths gab damit Sauron meine Verfolgung fürs Erste auf.

Vorläufig war ich entkommen, doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht völlig aus Saurons Sinn war. Ich fand schließlich dieses verborgene Tal und erkannte, welch perfekte Lage es besaß. Es lag verborgen im Vorgebirge des Hithaeglir und war nur schwer zugänglich, besonders für ein großes Heer. Die Pässe in das Tal waren wenige und schmal. Ich beschloss also, mich vorläufig hier niederzulassen, um neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Dazu begann ich, die Festung und mein Haus in diesem Tal zu errichten, welches ich hierauf Imladris nannte, in der Gemeinsprache auch Bruchtal genannt.

Durch die Verwüstungen, die Sauron in Eregion angerichtet hatte, folgten mir viele nach und verstärkten noch weiter die Verteidigungen Imladris‘. Doch gerade das gab Sauron berechtigter Weise zu denken, denn er vermutete ganz recht, dass ich, obgleich besiegt, den Kampf nicht aufgegeben hatte und ihn erneut aufnehmen würde, sobald ich genügend Kräfte gesammelt hatte. Gleichzeitig verfolgte aber Sauron das Ziel, auch Eriador einzunehmen und zu verheeren, doch stellte ich dafür eine zu große Gefahr für ihn dar und schickte am 48. coire 1698 ein Heer nach Imladris, welches mich belagerte, um mich hier gefangen zu halten. Mir war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, die Belagerung zu verhindern, und musste mich darauf verlassen, dass ich lange genug standhalten würde, bis Gil-galad mir zur Hilfe eilen konnte.

Eregion war nun also vollständig zerstört und Sauron stand der Weg nach Eriador weit offen. Nach und nach eroberte er fast widerstandslos das ganze Land und verheerte es ebenso wie Eregion. Bis 1700 hatte er das ganze Land bis auf Imladris und die Flusslinie des Lhûn eingenommen; Círdan wusste dies zu verhindern.

Natürlich hatte Gil-galad schon, als er von unserer Notlage in Eregion erfahren hatte, ein dringendes Hilfegesuch nach Númenor geschickt, welches bewilligt wurde, dennoch verspätete sich die Flotte der Númenorer unter Minastir bis 1700. Meines Wissens nach gab es wohl interne Streitigkeiten und politische Diskrepanzen, die die Abfahrt der Schiffe verzögerten. In dieser Zeit wurde jedoch Mithlond schwer belagert und Gil-galad und die bereits anwesenden Númenorer waren zusammen mit Círdan in arger Bedrängnis. Gerade rechtzeitig landete daher Minastir mit einer großen Streitmacht und schlug Sauron im Norden schwer zurück. Gleichzeitig hatte er Truppen unter seinem Admiral Ciryatur nach Süden gesandt, die in Tharbad, das nur schwach gehalten wurde, landeten und von dort aus nach Norden vordrangen. Gil-galad gelang es mit Minastir, Sauron bis zur Sarnfurt zurückzutreiben, wo es zum großen Kampf kam, in dessen Folge Sauron nach Südosten fliehen musste. Dort jedoch erwartete ihn bereits Ciryatur in seinem Rücken an der Mündung des Gwathlo. Dort wurde Sauron nun endgültig vernichtend geschlagen. Er selbst konnte nur mit Mühe entkommen, seine verbleibende Streitmacht wurde aber im Osten Calenardhons erneut angegriffen. Nur mit seiner Leibwache floh Sauron zur heute Dagorlad genannten Ebene und war nun endgültig besiegt.

Imladris wurde jedoch noch immer belagert, unsere Lage wurde immer ernster, da uns die Vorräte ausgingen. Ich glaube, wäre Gil-galad nur eine Woche später gekommen, wir wären alle verhungert. Da nun aber Sauron endlich aus Eriador vertrieben war, zog Gil-galad mit Minastir nach Imladris, noch zusätzlich unterstützt von den Zwergen Morias. An _mettare_ 1701 wurde ich im frühen Morgengrauen von Gil-galads Hörnern geweckt und kein Klang der Welt hätte in diesem Moment lieblicher in meinen Ohren klingen können. Gil-galad fiel dem belagernden Heer in den Rücken und auch ich sammelte noch einmal unsere letzten Kräfte und wagte einen Ausfall vor die Mauern Imladris‘. Die Belagerung wurde gesprengt und die Orks flohen in alle Richtungen, wenn sie nicht vorher erschlagen wurden.

Zwar hatten wir Sauron aus Eriador vertreiben können, doch am Ende hatte er dennoch obsiegt. Eriador war verwüstet, Eregion war ebenso nicht mehr, womit uns ein starker Verbündeter genommen worden war.


	17. Der Krieg des Letzten Bundes

Nachdem die Belagerung Imladris‘ aufgehoben worden war und wir genügend zu essen bekommen hatten, um nicht jeden Augenblick tot umzufallen, war nun die Frage, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Am nächsten Tag hielten wir also Rat. Es schien uns einleuchtend, dass es besser sei, eine Festung im Osten Eriadors zu unterhalten als in Eriador selbst. Und passender Weise hatte ich ja Imladris errichtet, welches sich als äußerst standfeste Festung erwiesen hatte. In diesem Zuge ernannte mich Gil-galad also zum Vizeregenten von Eriador – und ich fiel aus allen Wolken und legte fürchterlichen Protest ein. Zugegebener Maßen will ich nicht Minastirs Gedanken in diesem Moment wissen, doch sie dürften mir nicht sehr zuträglich gewesen sein. Aber ich und König, nein, niemals! Dummerweise ist man gegen Gil-galad immer in der Unterzahl.

Auch die Frage, was nun mit den Drei geschehen sollte, stand zur Debatte. Es hatte einigen Streit mit Minastir gegeben, da er einen der Drei für sich einforderte, doch am Ende kamen wir zu einem für alle Beteiligten genügenden Konsens.

Mit dem Fall Eregions und den erstmals im Jahre 2251 auftauchenden Nazgûl war der Krieg erneut nach Endor gekommen. Sauron hatte uns Noldor geschwächt, doch noch waren die Númenorer eine große Gefahr für ihn, der er nicht mit offenen Krieg Herr werden konnte. Er bediente sich erneut seiner Tücke und schlich sich unter die Númenorer. Zunächst noch gab er sich als Gefangener, doch nach und nach schlich er sich in die Herzen der meisten Númenorer. Nur einige wenige unter der Führung Elendils und seiner Söhne hielten noch weiter an ihrer Freundschaft zu den Eldar fest. Dennoch konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass Sauron schließlich im Jahre 3319 Ar-Pharazôn zum Krieg gegen Valinor führte, was den Untergang Númenors bedeutete. Elendil und seine Getreuen konnten entkommen und gründeten die Exilreiche von Gondor und Arnor. Sauron selbst war zwar beim Untergang Númenors sehr geschwächt worden, doch auch er konnte nach Mordor entkommen und trachtete nun, auch die letzten Dúnedain zu vernichten, und griff daher 3429 Gondor an.

Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse erkannten wir die Notwendigkeit eines Bündnisses zwischen Elben und Menschen, um Sauron noch widerstehen zu können. Er musste endlich niedergeworfen werden, um Mittelerde den lang ersehnten Frieden zu geben. Der Letzte Bund wurde ausgerufen und Gil-galad sandte Nachricht zu allen Elbenreichen Mittelerdes. Natürlich folgte ihm Círdan und auch letzte versprengte Gruppen aus Eriador erreichten uns. Aus Lórien kam uns Malgalad mit einem kleinen Heer zu Hilfe. Selbst Oropher vom Eryn Galen folgte mit Thranduil und Legolas* Gil-galads Ruf, obgleich er mit uns Noldor so sehr im Zwist lag.

3431 marschierten Gil-galad und Elendil ostwärts nach Imladris, um sich dort mit meinem Heer zu vereinen. Wir sammelten all unsere Truppen, die uns westlich des Nebelgebirges zur Hilfe kamen, und überschritten 3434 später das Gebirge, um dort unsere waldelbischen Verbündeten aus dem Eryn Galen und Lórien zu treffen. In diesem Krieg, so heißt es, habe jede lebende Kreatur Partei ergriffen, denn auch Durins Volk kämpfte an unserer Seite.

Der Anblick dieses riesigen Heeres war unglaublich und hatte mich mit einem herrlichen Hochgefühl erfüllt. Ich war und bin auch heute noch stolz darauf, Anteil an den Taten jener Tage zu haben, immerhin war ich mit Gil-galad und Elendil einer der leitenden Heerführer des Bundes. Es hieß sogar, dass nur das Heer des Westens während der Belagerung Angbands mit dem Letzten Bund zu vergleichen sei, und immerhin verfolgten wir ja mit der Niederwerfung Saurons ein ähnliches Ziel wie die Heeren des Westens vor einem Zeitalter.

Unser Ziel war es, Mordor einzunehmen und Barad-dûr zu belagern. Sauron sollte hervorgelockt und ihm der Herrscherring abgenommen werden. Damit wäre er eines erheblichen Teils seiner Macht beraubt und uns wäre es möglich, ihn zu vernichten. Es war riskant, natürlich, aber viel musste in diesem Krieg gewagt werden, um einen Sieg zu ermöglichen.

Noch im Jahre 3434 erreichten wir die hernach Dagorlad genannten Ebenen und Sümpfe und fochten unsere erste große Schlacht gegen Sauron. Gil-galad hatte, wie es in seiner Natur lag, viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass Sauron von unserem Unterfangen erfuhr, sodass unser Erscheinen und unser darauf folgender Sieg noch eindrucksvoller auf ihn wirken sollte. Gil-galad trat äußerst siegessicher auf und war von einem unglaublichen Selbstbewusstsein erfüllt. Er war sich dessen absolut sicher, was er tat, immerhin war er die treibende Kraft hinter diesem Krieg.

Auf der Dagorlad erlitt Sauron eine herbe Niederlage, doch auch wir verloren unseren Verbündeten Malgalad, der während des Kampfes seitlich in die Sümpfe abgedrängt und mit vielen seiner Soldaten getötet wurde. Dennoch ließen wir uns nicht aufhalten und marschierten weiter, uns offen und stolz vor Sauron als Herren dieses Landes ausrufend. Noch in diesem Jahr eroberten wir das Morannon, Udûn und die Hochebene von Gorgoroth, womit es uns ermöglicht wurde, die Belagerung um Barad-dûr zu schließen. Sauron hatte unsere Stärke unterschätzt und so ergaben sich für uns keine größeren Schwierigkeiten bei diesem Unterfangen.

Unermüdlich belagerten wir die Festung des Schwarzen Feindes und ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Tag und Nacht arbeitete unser Kriegsgerät, noch verstärkt und unterstützt von den Maschinen der Zwerge. Unsere Soldaten kämpften tapfer.

Doch bedingt dadurch, dass der Bund aus vielen Völkern bestand, war es wohl absehbar gewesen, dass es immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten und Diskrepanzen innerhalb kam. Besonders Oropher schien es sich auf die Fahne geschrieben zu haben, Gil-galad das Leben schwer zu machen. Als sei dieser für Doriath verantwortlich zu machen … Oropher schien eine Leidenschaft dafür zu entwickeln, das halbe Heer mitten in der Nacht zu wecken, wenn er wie „zufällig“ Gil-galad über den Weg lief und mit ihm ein Streitgespräch anfing. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es mich erfreut hatte, als er bei einem der ersten Sturmangriffe auf Barad-dûr fiel, doch zumindest brachte es mir keine weiteren schlaflosen Nächte ein, zumal ich mich oftmals in der Pflicht sah, ihn von Gil-galad fern zu halten, hatte er mal wieder einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen.

Sein Tod war auch so eine Sache. Er hatte Gil-galad nie als Oberbefehlshaber anerkannt und mich erst recht nicht; er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Doriath. Anscheinend hatte es Oropher als unter seiner Würde betrachtet, den Befehlen von Noldor zu folgen. Thranduil ist war nicht weniger stur als sein Vater oder hasst uns minder, doch immerhin besaß er mehr Einsicht. Legolas war erfreulicher Weise von allen drei am kooperativsten und hatte netter Weise positiven Einfluss auf Oropher nehmen können. Dass dieser an jenem Tag entgegen Gil-galads Befehlen dennoch angriff und damit in seinen Tod rannte, konnte er trotzdem nicht verhindern. Gil-galad und ich hatten noch versucht, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, doch da war Oropher bereits tot.

Danach wandte sich allmählich die Moral. Die Belagerung war uns noch sehr erfolgsversprechend vorgekommen, doch nun begann sie sich ins Unermessliche zu ziehen. Tag für Tag rangen wir um Barad-dûr, doch wir schienen kein Stück voranzukommen. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an Eregion. Die Belagerung ermüdete uns alle nach und nach. Allein Gil-galad stand unermüdlich jeden Morgen vor uns allen auf und legte die fröhlichste Mine auf, zu der er fähig war. Dann lief er herum und redete mit jedem, der die Zeit dazu hatte, und sprach ihm Mut zu. Besonders ich neige zur Schwarzseherei, weshalb er oft sein Wort an mich richtete, um mich wieder aufzubauen.

Ich frage mich, woher er die Kraft dazu nahm. Ich habe ihn während dieser Zeit selten wirklich niedergeschlagen erlebt, und selbst dann nur im privaten Kreis, wenn keiner der anderen Heerführer anwesend war. Und zusätzlich dazu fand er auch noch die Kraft, die internen Konflikte zu schlichten; auch wenn Oropher tot war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass nun keiner mehr Gil-galad hinterfragte. Thranduil war ja nicht viel besser als sein Vater. Auch die Zwerge bewiesen immer wieder ihren sturen Kopf und stellten uns nicht immer bereitwillig ihre Hilfe und ihr Schmiedekönnen zur Verfügung. Doch Gil-galad begegnete all dem stets mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ich war beim Durchsehen für das neuerliche Posten etwas erstaunt, hier Legolas vorzufinden. In meinem eigentlichen Headcanon ist er zu dieser Zeit nämlich noch ein Jugendlicher und noch zu jung, um mit Vater und Großvater in den Krieg zu ziehen.


	18. Gil-galads Fall

Der Krieg ging nun bereits über mehrere Jahre. Noch immer waren wir unermüdlich, manchmal fochten wir Schlachten über Tage und Nächte hinweg, bis Freund wie Feind vor Erschöpfung die Waffen fallen ließ. Doch nie gaben wir die Hoffnung auf. Immer wieder griffen wir zu den Waffen, immer wieder ließen wir unsere Herausforderung erklingen, Sauron solle herauskommen und sich uns stellen.

Doch allmählich schwanden auch unsere Kräfte. Jeder von uns trug immer wieder Wunden davon, mal mehr, mal minder schlimm. Mir hatte einmal ein Ork den ganzen Rücken aufgeschlitzt, was mich beinahe mein Leben gekostet hätte, und auch Gil-galad hätte beinahe einen Arm verloren, als während eines Gefechtes ein Ork durch seine Verteidigung brach.

Zusätzlich kam das Wetter hinzu, wenn man es denn noch Wetter nennen kann. Allzeit war der Himmel bedeckt, entweder von den Aschewolken des Orodruin oder von Saurons Stürmen. In vollen sechs Jahren hat keiner von uns auch nur ein einziges Mal die Sonne gesehen. Allmählich kam Misstrauen in unseren eigenen Reihen auf und es wurde für Gil-galad und mich immer schwerer, dagegen zu wirken.

Zwar schienen wir anfänglich in einen glorreichen Krieg gezogen zu sein, doch nun hatte sich alles zu einem elenden Alptraum gewendet. Tagtäglich gab es mehr Verwundete und Tote und noch immer konnten wir kaum einen Erfolg verzeichnen. Als 3440 Anárion fiel, war dies das Zeichen für Gil-galad, dass er handeln musste. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, es musste etwas geschehen, irgendetwas.

So bereitete er bis 3441 die große Offensive vor. Heftiger denn je führte er die Belagerung Barad-dûrs und brachte vehementer seine Forderungen vor, Sauron möge auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. Sich an seinen Großvater erinnernd, brachte er zahlreiche Beleidigungen gegen Sauron vor. Dem konnte sich schließlich Sauron nicht mehr entziehen.

Am 4. laire kam es zum letzten und entscheidenden Kampf. Sauron zog seine Heere auf der Gorgoroth zusammen, um uns im offenen Kampf zu begegnen. Auch er hegte die Absicht, an diesem Tag die endgültige Entscheidung in diesem Krieg zu treffen und uns hinwegzufegen. Doch auch wir trachteten nach dem Ende dieses verleideten Krieges und warfen alles in diese Waagschale, was uns noch an Reserven verblieben war.

Eine Stunde nach _tindóme_ nahmen die Heere der freien Völker und die des Feindes Aufstellung. Gil-galad stand in vorderster Front, unsere Banner wehten stolz über dem Heer. Dann begann der Sturm. Ich gab den Bogenschützen ihre Angriffsbefehle, während gleichzeitig Gil-galad die Schild- und Speerträger in den ersten Reihen Aufstellung nehmen ließ. Dann griffen die Orks an, doch unsere Reihen hielten.

Stundenlang wogte der Kampf um uns herum, es gab reichlich Messerarbeit für jeden einzelnen im Heer. Irgendwann hatten sich die Reihen aufgelöst und Einzelkämpfe waren entbrannt. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie ich immer weiter von Gil-galad getrennt wurde, bis es zu spät war.

In dem Moment trat Sauron höchstselbst auf das Schlachtfeld und verheerte unsere Reihen. Niemand konnte ihm widerstehen, jeder fiel vor ihm. Und doch wagten es Elendil und Gil-galad, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Zuerst fiel Elendil. Sauron fegte ihn beiseite, als sei er so leicht wie eine Feder. Tödlich verwundet stürzte der König zu Boden, sein Schwert Narsil zerbrach unter ihm. Isildur, des Königs Sohn, eilte an seines Vaters Seite, doch es war bereits zu spät. Elendil war tot. Dann wandte sich Sauron Gil-galad zu, seinem Erzfeind. Ich sah all dies und geriet in Panik, denn ich war zu weit weg, um an Gil-galads Seite zu springen. Wie wild geworden kämpfte ich mich durch die Reihen der Feinde, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Ich kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig.

Aeglos war für Sauron kein Hindernis. Tapfer hielt Gil-galad stand, auch nachdem schon längst all seine Verbündeten um ihn herum erschlagen waren. Doch dann splitterte Aeglos, Gil-galads so einmalige Waffe, die ihm über viele Jahre hinweg treue Dienste geleistet hatte und ihn nun im entscheidenden Moment verließ. Gil-galad war ohne jede Verteidigung und stand schutzlos vor Sauron. Er hatte dem Schwarzen Feind nichts mehr entgegenzusetzten. Sauron packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn hoch in die Luft, sodass jeder sein Ende sehen konnte. Dann verbrannte er ihn, warf seinen geschändeten Leib achtlos fort und wandte sich Isildur zu.

Sauron war abgelenkt, und das nutze ich, um an Gil-galads Seite zu eilen. Doch ich konnte nichts mehr ausrichten. Zwar lebte er noch, doch seine Wunden waren zu groß, als dass selbst ich ihn hätte retten können. Und doch lächelte er, als er mich in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens sah.

„Erringe den Sieg, _sermo_ “, sagte er. „Sei stark und führe unser Volk in die Zukunft. Glaube an dich! So wie ich …“

In diesem Moment schnitt Isildur mit Narsils Heftstück Sauron den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn nieder. Gil-galad tat seinen letzten Atemzug und starb in der Gewissheit, dass er erreicht hatte, was er angestrebt hatte. Er lächelte im Augenblick des Todes.

So schied Gil-galad in meinen Armen dahin, der letzte der Hohen Könige und in vielerlei Hinsicht ihr größter. Vielleicht mag er in Aman nun wieder mit Vater und Großvater vereint sein, doch auch in diesen Landen hat er ein großartiges Erbe hinterlassen. Er hatte die Elbenvölker nach dem Untergang Beleriands in eine neue Heimat geführt und gab ihnen eine Zukunft in Mittelerde. Und was für eine Zukunft dies doch war! Aus dem Nichts und mit leeren Händen hatte er ein mächtiges Reich errichtete, das letzte Refugium der alten Mächte, welches er gütig und weise regiert hatte. Er hatte erfolgreich allen Widrigkeiten auf seinem Weg getrotzt und sich jeder Herausforderung ohne zu zögern gestellt. In allem hatte er Erfolg gehabt, denn etwas Anderes hatte er sich nie erlaubt. So fiel es also ihm zu, Saurons Fall einzuleiten und Isildur die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn niederzuwerfen. Für diese großartige Tat hatte Gil-galad den Weg bereitet.

Und natürlich war er am Ende mein bester Freund, ist es noch immer und wird es immer sein. Es gibt keinen besseren Elben als ihn und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, sagen zu können, dass ich Seite an Seite mit diesem Elben gelebt und gekämpft habe für unser aller Freiheit und Zukunft, die er uns geschenkt hat.

Ich möchte dieses Werk mit einer Lobhymne auf ihn schließen, welche ihn für ihn schrieb:

 

Gil-galad war ein Elbenfürst,

Die Harfe klang im Liede noch:

Von Berg und Meer umfriedet lag

Sein Reich in Glanz und ohne Joch.

 

Sein Schwert war lang, sein Speer war kühn,

Weithin sein Helm aus Silber schien;

Und silbern spiegelte sein Schild

Der Sterne tausendfaches Bild.

 

Doch lange schon ritt er davon,

Weiß keiner, wo der Ritter blieb;

Sein Stern versank in Düsternis

In Mordors finsteren Verlies.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ein Zitat des Herrn der Ringe, im Buch von Sam vorgetragen in einer Übersetzung Bilbos aus dem Elbischen. Dass ich den Text Elrond zuschrieb, ist nur ein kleines Easter Egg.


	19. Danksagung

Als erstes möchte ich meinen Dank Elloth gegenüber aussprechen, dass sie mir gestattet hat, dieses Werk zu verfassen. Heute wohnt sie bei mir in Imladris und ersucht Linderung von ihrem Scherz um den Verlust ihres Sohnes. Ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber schuldig, daher schrieb ich nicht zuletzt auch für sie dieses Werk. Ich bin es ihr schuldig.

Ebenso danke ich Ceomon und Rethtulu, meinen treuen Dienern und Freunden, die mir bei der Recherche für jene Ereignisse halfen, die vor meiner Geburt stattgefunden hatten, und vieles aus dieser Zeit zu diesem Text beigetragen haben. Immerhin haben sie beide viele dieser Ereignisse mit eigenen Augen angesehen und können mir daher aus erster Hand berichten.

Ich hoffe, dass diesem Werk noch lange die Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wird, die es verdient, da es von niemand geringerem spricht als Ereinion Gil-galad. Möge er nie in Vergessenheit geraten!


End file.
